Lets Stay Together Always
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: When Tohru loses her memory she is rescued and helped by a young girl. Tohru slowly regains her memory and starts to remember what happened to her. With Kyo and Yuki depressed none of the zodiac know what to do but wait and hope shes okay 'For some reason images of a cat, a rat or mouse and a dog flash through my head... and theres a small word... Sohma. I wonder what that means'
1. Chapter 1

Okay then! Um this is my second Fruits Basket fanfiction! the other one only has two short chapters and I might not continue it! If anyone wants to know! :) Anyway if you've watched Clannad After Story you might notice that I used a character that isn't in Fruits Basket but is in Clannad you might notice later who it is! I don't know what to write now in the author's note thing so anyway on with the story! Oh and the characters are a bit out of character for now!

Anyway on with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter One

My head hurts…. and I feel cold… where am I?...

"Are you alright" A voice asks me. For some reason images of a cat, a mouse or is it a rat… and a dog flash through my mind. There's a word too, just a small word that comes to my mind too… Sohma. I wonder what that means…

"Um excuse me are you alright?" A voice asked me again. This time however, I heard it more clearly. As I opened my eyes I saw a girl looking at me worried but she looked a little relieved too. "Who are you!?" I asked as I sat up and looked at her.

"Don't worry!" she said laughing slightly "I'm Ushio Okazaki!* I was walking past here and saw you passed out in the snow…" Ushio explained as I looked at her clueless. Ushio had brown hair and she looked like she was in high school. She wore a red coat which looked very cute to me. She also wore cute yellow mittens, a scarf and white earmuffs. Ushio reminded me of someone… A very cute girl who called me onee san (big sister) and followed me around all day… And I could tell that I loved her very much. I wonder if she is my younger sister… wait I should know if she is right? I mean if she is my younger sister she should be very important to me. Have I lost my memory?

"What's your name? Oh and are you alright you don't look so good?"  
"My name… I - I don't know…" I said looking around me. I was sitting on the ground in what looked like a park.

"You don't know?"  
"Yes…" I said sneezing as I freaked out in my head. Oh no! A COLD! I can't be sick- wait why am I freaking out over a little sneeze? Just then I started to feel dizzy as everything around me started to spin

"Here can you walk?" Ushio asked as I nodded unsure. Everything around be started to go upside down and my head started to hurt badly.

"H - h - hey! are you ok?" Ushio shouted. All of a sudden my legs felt numb and I collapsed into the snow. I started to cough and that's when everything went black…

When I awoke next I was laying on a bed in a small room. I sat up on the bed and examined the room. It was quite neat so it looked like it was a girls room… Maybe it's Ushio's… Then it hit me. OH NO! I must of caused Okazaki san trouble! I have to apologise! But I soon forgot about apologizing to Ushio. I saw that there were quite a few paintings in the room and in one corner of the room I noticed a half painted picture on an easel. I don't have any words left. It's just amazing! I think its the twelve animals of the zodiac… but how do i know that… I recall someone telling me about the zodiac animals. Looking at the picture made me feel happy and warm at the same time. I don't know why. As I turned to go back to the bed I felt a cold breeze flow through the room. I looked around me and noticed that it was snowing. Watching the snow fall made me feel nostalgic. I wonder why. As I continued to watch the snow I heard the door slowly open behind me.

"Oh! You're awake, How do you feel?" Ushio asked smiling

"I feel better thanks Okazaki san! Oh and i'm sorry that I made you worry!" I said freaking out as Ushio laughed. I kept on bowing and freaking out until Ushio stopped me.

"It's fine and don't call me Okazaki san! I'm only sixteen you know!" Ushio said laughing "Just call me Ushio!"

"Sorry, um can I call you Ushio chan instead?" I asked

"Yeah you can! But don't keep apologising," Ushio said smiling

"Sor- I mean okay!" I smiled back

"Here have some water," Ushio said passing me some water

"Thank you, How did I get here?" I asked drinking the water.

"Well you fainted so I called a taxi and brought you back to my apartment, Then I called a doctor who gave me some medicine to give you. The doctor says you might have gotten amnesia and that you also have an head injury which caused you to faint. Is it okay to ask you a few questions?" Ushio asked

"Um okay…" I replied looking at the snow. Yuki… or snow and an orange cat… why do I feel so drawn to them suddenly? Looking over to Ushio who smiled I glanced over to the painting of the twelve animals of the zodiac… wait a second there a thirteen animals there. An orange cat…then I remembered something. 'I don't want to be a dog anymore i'll be a cat!' But when was that?

"Okay then enough daydreaming!" Ushio laughed "So then, Do you remember your name?"

"..." I thought and then said: "T-T-To..h..ru, My name is Tohru," I said at last and Ushio looked shocked

"Ehh? What a boyish name for such a cute person!" Ushio said smiling as I laughed but freaked out as well

"EHH USHIO CHAN! I'm not cute!" I shouted as Ushio patted my head.

"Calm down Tohru chan!" Ushio said laughing again. After calming down a little my mind went back to the orange cat but when I tried to remember something about it my mind goes foggy.

"Next question then Tohru chan! do you remember anything about where you live or remember anything about the people you know or your second name?" Ushio asked as I shook my head. I tried to think but nothing came to mind.  
"Um I can't remember but I do remember an orange cat… and something called Sohma…" I said as an image of a rat/mouse and then the snow came to mind. "Yuki… Someone called Yuki too…"

"Hmm..." Ushio thought "Don't worry Tohru chan! You can stay here until your memory returns! I'll help you regain it!" Ushio said smiling.

"Thank you Ushio chan!" I said as I began to cry

"Ehh! Tohru chan don't cry!" Ushio said hugging me.

"Uh huh!" I said smiling "Sorry Ushio chan!"

"It's fine Tohru chan! Anyway have some rest now you must be tired! Ushio said tucking me into the bed.

"Okay…." I whispered as I fell asleep. Before I fell asleep however I heard Ushio tiptoe out of the room

* * *

*Ushio Okazaki is basically Ushio from Clannad After Story :) Its kinda a crossover between the two but the only character is Ushio from Clannad

Anyway did you like it? I don't know really anyway read it and review it if you want!

Sorry if it was confusing!

Tohru Honda Chan! Nyan~


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two! Well what did you think of chapter one? If you're still reading this it was probably decent enough or you liked it! i don't know i'm just guessing! It's only been a week since I wrote the first chapter I think! :) :)

Anyway you probably know by now I'm weird… hehehe…. -_- lol anyway I honestly have no clue what to write in the author notes! I should just get on with the story! :)

Oh and the characters are maybe a bit OOC again! I don't know i tried to get Kyo's character thing right but I'm not sure if I did. Oh by the way Kyo and Shigure are in this chapter and someone else think you can figure out who it is? Oh but Yuki isn't in this chapter I think I forgot about him!

Oh yeah… ON WITH THE STORY! for real this time! :)

* * *

Chapter two

 _ **Kyo POV**_

"Tohru…. That bastard Akito! What had Tohru done to him?!" I shouted as the snow continued to fall around me. I remembered back to the time when she had found out about my true form… She was smiling. "Kyo kun? Let's stay together always!" She laughed

"Dammit!" I shouted as I punched the roof in frustration not caring that Yuki and Shigure heard me. A while later I heard footsteps.

"Kyo! Don't destroy my house!" Shigure sang which pissed me of even more. Doesn't he care that Tohru's gone?

"Shut up! Why are you here you stupid mutt!" I shouted trying to push Shigure of the ladder.

"Ehh… Don't call me a mutt!" Shigure replied pouting angrily like an Anime girl.

"YOU'RE A DOG WHAT ELSE SHOULD I CALL YOU!?" I shouted as I was started to get really pissed by Shigure.

"Don't call me a dog... " I sighed as Shigure continued "and to answer your question, You could try calling me Shigure! That's my name Kyon Kyon!" Shigure sang like a pervert…

"Go away…" I said sighing as I noticed Shigure's expression change to an serious one.

"Tohru… you're worried about her aren't you?..." He asked sitting beside me on the roof.

"Shut up…." I mumbled trying to dodge the subject.

"Kyo it's none of our faults…. Not Hatori's, nor Tohru-" Shigure explained when I cut him off.

"Its that damn Akito's fault!" I shouted as Shigure's expression turned blank

"You could say that… I'm sure Tohru's fine wherever she may be…"

"Yeah Akito went and dumped her somewhere out in the street and look it's snowing… I doubt she's okay…" I replied getting off the roof and going into my room.

 _ **Tohru POV**_

I'm dreaming… But how do I know this?

"Tohru, That's right you're in a dream but the things you see in this dream are real. Maybe by seeing these things you memory might return…" A voice spoke

"Um who are you?" I asked trying to see the person who spoke.

"Well let's just say that I was close to you once upon a time but then something happened to me that made you meet the Sohma's one day* that's all I can say for now. So for any other questions you have! Not now!" The voice laughed "Oh and Tohru? Just be yourself! You'll be fine." The voice started to fade away from me. For some reason the voice made me feel warm and loved maybe I know them?

"Wait! Come back!" I shouted trying to follow in the direction of the voice. All of a sudden I found myself in a dark room. It was a traditional japanese room but something seemed terrifying about it. There I saw myself lying on the ground with a bruise to my head. Did I bump it against something? No, It looked like I had been thrown against a wall. Maybe that explains the pain in my head. I looked around the room and I saw a tall man enter. He looked like a doctor… His hair covered his left eye and he looked like he was about to do something like he was about to regret it.

"Akito sama… You called me here?..." He asked

"Yes I did, I want you to erase her memory… All of it!" Akito demanded as the person called Hatori looked away as his face was covered by his hair in regret. "Hatori! Do it now!" Hatori nodded and walked over to where the past me was asleep. As Hatori went to 'erase my memory' The past me opened her eyes. As Hatori looked away my pasts self's eyes opened in shock as she began to speak.

"D-Don't erase my memory!" I had said suddenly. "I want to remember you all! I want to still be friends with Kyo kun and Sohma kun! You too Hatori san, Shigure and Ayame. Kisa and Hiro too! I want to still be friends with all of the zodiac… Even Akito san…." I cried as Akito looked angry.

"Hatori! Erase her memory! NOW!" Akito shouted as Hatori nodded slightly and whispered something:  
"Sorry Tohru…."

"It's ok Hatori san!" She said smiling. "But promise me you'll still be my friends? That's what I said to Sohma kun a while back! I remember that…" She smiled again as Hatori nodded sadly. As I looked I noticed the room had started to turn white. I saw the past me disappear and the room dissolved into nothing but white light.

"Wait! Don't go show me more!" I shouted trying to find the room again

"I'm sorry Tohru I can't… Even though I want too! But I ask that you do not say what you have seen in your dream…." The voice from before said

"But!-" I was woken from my sleep as I noticed it was morning.

* * *

Like it? This chapter was a bit weird and I don't know if i got the characters in character or not but either way it was good… ish…

Anyway next time or in chapter three!

More Ushio! And maybe I might have more Kyo and I will add in Yuki this time…. I hope I don't forget him… Lol

Anyway! Oh and thanks for following my story **EllaBella2528!** Oh and thanks for the review **Guest**! I know your a guest but thanks anyway it made me happy! That was weird sorry if you found that weird… Anyway bye! :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one week or two days! I couldn't stop writing! Which is why this chapter is kinda long! Anyway Yuki is in this chapter as I said and so is Kyo. Arisa and Saki are in it too!

Anyway I forgot in the last two chapters but….

I don't own Fruits Basket! I wish I did… But I don't! :) :)

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Onigiri!

"It's morning?" I asked myself as I got up and got a strange feeling to cook and do the washing… "So what should I do? Oh I should ask Ushio chan!" I said getting up and walking out of the the room and into a medium sized room. In the room I saw that there was a couch, a table, a few bookcases and some paintings this time it looked like Ushio was painting a cat standing in the snow. As I looked back over to the couch I saw Ushio was sleeping peacefully.

"Ushio's sleeping?" I whispered as I went over to the kitchen and decided to cook for Ushio seeing as she seemed tired. As I opened the fridge I noticed Ushio only had enough food to make rice balls… And it looked like I could only make plum ones too.

"I can see it! You have a very big plum on your back Kyo Kun! But you just can't see it because it's stuck to your back!" Those words suddenly flashed in my mind as I began to make the rice balls. Can I even cook? I think I can! I couldn't stop smiling as I made them.

"Wait… Who is cooking?" I heard a voice say as I saw Ushio had woken up.

"Oh Ushio! Your up! Good morning!" I said laughing as I saw Ushio's hair was a mess.

"Good morning…" Ushio said sleepily "Why are you cooking Tohru chan?"

"I don't know… I wanted to!" I smiled

"Oh okay! What are you cooking then?" Ushio asked as she combed her hair

"Rice Balls! Seeing as you didn't have anything else i'm making them!" I replied

"Tohru chan really! YAY!" Ushio shouted

"You like Rice Balls Ushio chan? Oh and you should get ready you look a mess…" I said smiling and pointing to Ushio's hair as she laughed embarrassed.

"I do there yummy! And ok! But Tohru chan you have to have a bath after we eat! Because you're sick," She said as I nodded. Ushio headed over to the the bathroom as I continued making the rice balls.

A while later Ushio came back in the room wearing what looked like a school uniform, The uniform looked familiar too me… I wonder why.

"Tohru chan! I'm off to school in a while! Um I think I might ask Kana to come over! Is that okay?" Ushio asked as I gave her some rice balls.

"Um Kana? Who's that?"  
"Hmm Kana… Um well she's a friend of mine! She's a few years older than I am but she's really nice! If she's not busy then I think she can come over," Ushio replied as I nodded slightly.

"Um I think so... " I said

"Okay then!" Ushio smiled as she ate her rice balls and looked at the time.

"Oh no i'm going to be late if I don't leave right now! Imagine that Tohru chan! I'll be late on the first day at my new school!" Ushio freaked out as she suddenly sneezed and then sneezed again.

"Oh no! Ushio chan you've caught a cold! It's your first day at your new school! What year are you in?" Tohru also freaked out.

"Tohru chan it's only a cold!" Ushio laughed "And I'm in the second year class D I think!" Ushio said putting on her coat and scarf and picking up her bag.

"Oh okay! Bye Ushio chan! Oh and I hope you make a lot of friends at your school!" Tohru smiled

"Thank you! And bye see you later! I'll ask if Kana can come. Before you open it just look and if you see a girl with short brownish hair and a small baby that's her! And if she looks twenty!" Ushio smiled as she went out of the apartment and closed the door.

 _ **Ushio POV**_

I wonder… What type of people will I meet at Kaibara High… Oh yeah I should call Kana! I quickly called her number and waited until she picked up. "Finally! Kana! What took so long?" I asked as Kana sighed.

"Kaito wanted his milk… He's super cute but annoying when he wants something!" She replied as I laughed "So Ushio! Your first day at your new high school then!"  
"Yup!" I replied as I remembered why I had called her "Oh yeah Kana! Are you busy today?"  
"Umm nope! I was just going to play with Kaito and do nothing!" She laughed

"Oh well can you go over to my apartment and stay with my friend! She's called Tohru but she's lost her memory… Maybe you could stay with her today?"

"Hmm well ok! I don't have anything to do so okay!" Kana replied as Ushio smiled which Kana of course could not see.

"Thank you Kana! Tohru's really nice so I think you'll get along!"  
"I think so, Anyway bye Ushio!"

"Yeah bye!" I said as I put my phone into my bag and went into the school. As I walked around trying to find my class I noticed a boy with orange hair… Maybe it's dyed! He looks like trouble though… Wait who's that?

"Stupid cat…" A boy with grey or silver hair said. Cat? Why did he call him a cat… And why do they both look so sad? Anyway maybe I'll ask them where my class is!

"Um excuse me?" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hmm? Yes?…" The boy with silver hair asked. As he did I noticed the oranged haired boy look away in anger… Did I do something?  
"Um do you know where the second year class D is?" I asked

"Oh you're in the same class as us Miss?" The boy replied smiling slightly

"I'm Ushio Okazaki! Its very nice to meet you! So then who are you and…" I said looking over to the orange haired person who scowled at me.

"I'm Yuki Sohma… and that's Kyo Sohma… he's stupid ignore him," Yuki replied

"Sohma…" I said not realising Yuki's confused face. Tohru said something about the Sohma's yesterday! and now that I think about it Hatori san- Kana's friend is a Sohma too. But I don't know him that well.

"Um Okazaki chan?" Yuki asked as Kyo began to looked pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I replied freaking out. Kyo and Yuki suddenly looked sad… I wonder why.

"She… shes like Tohru... " Kyo thought as he walked off annoyed.

"Um... "  
"Come with me Okazaki chan I'll show you too our classroom…" Yuki replied

"Okay…" I said following him.

Walking into the room a few people looked at me. Maybe it's cause I walked in with Yuki… He must be popular I mean that's why these girls are saying that they 'love Yuki'... What type of school is this! As I looked around I saw that a really creepy looking girl and a girl who was wearing a long skirt were looking at me and that Kyo person too… Except that Kyo looks a little sad but Yuki kun does too… As I stood there in silence slightly intimidated but mostly nervous the door behind me opened and in walked a teacher… I think she's a teacher anyway. She looks a bit laid back a little bit too much. By this time Kyo wasn't paying attention and rocking on his chair a little angry by the the looks of it.

"Hey sit up straight! Or would you like me to dye that orange hair of yours black or maybe its natural colour!" The teacher shouted hitting Kyo on his head with a book as Kyo growled in frustration.

"This is my natural colour!" He shouted as everyone laughed slightly

"Aww Kyon kyon thinks it's natural to have orange hair! Cat lover!" a boy shouted at Kyo

"Don't call me Kyon Kyon! And cats follow me! I don't like them!" Kyo shouted as the teacher hit Kyo on the head again. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good! Now sit down!" She said as someone else shouted.

"Good one Mayu Sensei!"

"Hey! Don't be so informal with me! Oh who's this?" She said looking at me.

"Um I'm Ushio Okazaki! I'm new here!" I replied nervously as the teacher nodded slightly bored.

"Okay then Miss Ushio! Go sit behind Kyo… Who's the guy with the horrible hair colour!" She laughed as Kyo looked like he was about to say something but shut up. I went and sat behind him as I saw the creepy looking girl and the other girl looking at me.

"Sitting next to you is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima… Sit there for now and when Miss Tohru comes back from wherever she is you can sit somewhere else. Oh and by the way I'm Mayuko, But these idiots call me Mayu Sensei because they have no respect!" She said laughing but looking bored at the same time.

"Okay!" I said slightly confused. Did she say Tohru? I mean maybe the Tohru back at my apartment is the Tohru chan who goes to this school! As class began, I began to talk to Arisa and Saki. We became friends quick. However, there the same as Yuki kun and Kyo. I wonder if it has anything to do with Tohru. Maybe I'll ask Arisa and Saki.

"Hanajima chan, Uotani chan can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah sure go ahead!" Arisa replied smiling

"Yes please go ahead Ushio," Saki said.

"Um about Tohru what is she like?" I asked as Arisa and Saki's eyes darkened or stayed the same for Saki.

"Tohru… Tohru is our best friend! We've known her since middle school. Let's see now… Tohru-" Arisa said as Saki cut her off.

"Tohru... she is very kind hearted, She suffered so much but she always was smiling and she would apologise for every single thing,"

"She sounds really nice!"

"She is," Arisa replied "She made friends with a lot of people here, Mostly everyone in this class except the Prince Yuki fanclub" I had heard about them. They seemed too like Yuki kun a lot.

"But she tried making friends with them! They were just jealous that Yuki hanged around with her. She was close to all of the Sohma's here at this school. There's Yuki and carrot top, or Kyon Kyon whichever you prefer, Hatsuharu and Momiji from the year below. Tohru is really cute and she always had a ribbon in her brown hair!"

"Really!? She sounds super cute!"  
"Yes, Yes she is," Saki replied.

"She also used to call us Uo and Hana,"  
"Um.."  
"What is it Ushio?"  
"Can I call you that too?" I asked as they both looked slightly shocked but then smiled

"Sure why not!" Uo said

"Okay!" I replied laughing.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Whilst Ushio and Uo and Hana were talking about Tohru no one had noticed that Kyo was killing himself from the inside. Not actually killing himself but still regretting what had happened. Meanwhile, Yuki was the same as he had heard them across the room. However Ushio continued to ask not realising that Uo and Hana were crying on the inside too.

* * *

So that's chapter three! What did you think? Also thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite's everyone! :) :)

What did you think of Kana being in this chapter? She wasn't in it that much seeing as she talked too Ushio on the phone but still! If you didn't get how Ushio knows Kana I think I'll explain it eventually! or in the next chapter!

In the next chapter! Tohru meets Kana! And Hatori tells Shigure something important!

(I don't actually know what's in the fourth chapter seeing as I haven't wrote it)

Anyway bye! :) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Um I don't know what else to write so I guess I'll just explain a few things :)

\- I kinda decided to keep Kana's second name Sohma and not something else even though she is married so whoever Kana is married to is a Sohma but they're not related and stuff like that :)

\- There's a few point of views in this chapter and multiple things happening I tried to make it funny I'm not sure if it is!

\- Tohru was kept over at the main house for a few days without anyone knowing then she was dumped in the snow as Akito had asked, Tohru was asleep the whole time… I don't know all of that I think will be explained later if you're confused by something ask me cause a few bits don't make sense! :)

Anyway thanks for the reviews I was happy to know people actually like this story! And I don't own Fruits Basket! The only character I do own is Ushio! ^^

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Four: -The Truth about Tohru

 **Tohru Pov**

Finishing putting on the dress Ushio had left for me, I went to answer the door that someone had knocked on moments before. Remembering what Ushio had told me about Kana Sohma I looked and checked whether it was the person who Ushio had described.

"Um… Who is it?..." I asked slightly worried,

"Um I'm Kana Sohma! A friend of Ushio's she did tell you I was coming over right?" Kana said as a little baby started to cry. "Ehh Kaito! What's wrong? Are you hungry again? Let me find your milk for you," Kana said trying to calm the little baby down.

"Oh no what's wrong!" I said as I opened the door to see a cute little baby look at me. His face had turned red because he was crying so loudly.

"I'm sorry Kaito! I left your milk at home! Here do you want your teddy?" Kana asked freaking out slightly but trying to calm Kaito at the same time.

"Um come in! I think I saw some milk somewhere should I get it for him?" I asked as Kaito face brightened up as I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Kana said sighing happily as I closed the door to Ushio's apartment and went to get Kaito some milk. Warming the milk up I gave it to Kana so she could check if it wasn't too warm. Kaito giggled and looked at me as I poked his nose lightly, Making him laugh even more. A little while later Kaito had fallen asleep,

"Thank you! Um I forgot your name…" Kana said looking guiltily at me

"It's fine! I'm Tohru! Its nice to meet you!" I said as Kana nodded smiling.

"Um I'm Kana Sohma, Like I said before, And that's Kaito,"

"Kaito's really cute!" I laughed as Kaito began to snore quietly, His cheeks were red as he laughed slightly in his sleep. "Um why is he laughing?"  
"I honestly have no clue! He laughs in his sleep sometimes!" Kana said smiling.

"So then Tohru! Ushio says that you've lost your memories?"  
"Um yes…" I replied

"What did the doctor say?" Kana asked as I remembered that I was asleep when the doctor had come.

"I don't know, because I had fainted when Ushio had called a doctor, But Ushio said that the doctor thinks I might of gotten amnesia… or something like that…."

"I see… If you don't mind Tohru what if I called my friend and asked him if he could come over and give you a check up to see whether you have completely lost your memory or not, I don't know if he can but it's worth a try!"

"Umm okay…But who is your friend?" I asked as Kana smiled

"Oh I forgot to tell you his name!" Kana laughed "His name is Hatori Sohma! He's the Sohma family doctor. Well he is only the doctor of the head of the Sohma family and some other people…" Kana smiled "I'll ask him now!" She said as she dialled Hatori's number. Did she say Hatori… As in the person in her dream? The same person who was told to 'erase my memory?'

 **Hatori pov**

Meanwhile over at Shigure's house…

"So then Haa-san! Why are you here?" Shigure laughed slightly annoying me. Sighing, I sat down and began to speak.

"It's about Tohru…" I began as I noticed Shigure frown

"What about Tohru… Do you know where she is Hatori?" Shigure asked as I shook my head.

"No… But I have good news…"

"Good news?! What tell me!" Shigure shouted as I sighed again

"Tohru's memories were not completely erased…"  
"What do you mean not completely erased?" Shigure asked looking confused.

"I… didn't do what Akito said and erase Tohru's complete memory. I left bits of Kyo, Yuki, yourself and the rest of the Zodiac in her memory… She must of regained some of it… It's only been a week so her complete memories shouldn't of come back yet. I don't know whether she remembers her name and even if she does I doubt she remembers her last name."  
"So what you're saying is that you hesitated and didn't listen to what Akito told you to do… Which was to get rid of all of Tohru's memories… What about her mother and her family… will she remember them? And her friends what about them?" Shigure asked as I shook my head.

"I don't know whether she will remember her mother or her friends… " Thinking about it Tohru will only remember those who were close to her… Yuki and Kyo to be exact…. Her friends were close to her and so was her mother… But I think it's Yuki and Kyo who were close to her heart the most… That sounds weird… Umm is Shigure in my head? I should stay away from him… I looked over to Shigure who was looking at me weirdly.

"... So what you're saying is that you don't have a clue?"

"Yes-" I said as my phone began to ring.

"Who's calling you Haa-san!?" Shigure asked annoying me. Looking at the screen I noticed Kana was calling me… Why would she?-

"Hatori! Why is Kana chan calling you?" Shigure asked like a little kid

"I don't know…"  
"Well pick it up then!" Shigure shouted as I realised it was still ringing.

"Hello…"  
"Hiya Hatori! It's me Kana… Are you busy?" Kana asked me happily

"No I'm not… At least I don't think so, Why do you ask?"  
"Oh well you see… I have a friend called Ushio you've met her once or twice!"  
"Yes I have," I replied as Shigure suddenly shouted

"Put it on speaker Haa-san! I wanna listen!" Shigure shouted as I sighed

"Okay…" I said putting it on speaker "Go ahead Kana,"

"Anyway Ushio has this friend called Tohru-" Wait did she say Tohru? Shigure and I looked at each other in shock as Kana continued explaining.  
"And Ushio's friend Tohru has lost her memory and I was wondering if you could do a check up and see whether Tohru could get her memory back anytime soon?" I looked over to Shigure who nodded.

"Okay… I'll come over… Where is it?" I asked as Kana told me where Tohru was staying.

"Bye Hatori! See you later!" Kana laughed. Kana… I still haven't gotten over what happened… I know that deep down… But this is for Tohru so I'll go even if it kills me to see Kana and her baby…

"Hatori… Do you want me to come along?" Shigure asked as I knew where he was coming from but I shook my head.

"It would be weird if you came along," I said as Shigure laughed

"Fine then! Have fun with Kana Haa-san!"

"Kana's married and she has a baby who is going to be a year old…" I said hitting him on the head. Pervert….

"But-" Shigure shouted as I got my stuff and got ready to leave,

"Bye Shigure," I said. His face, I want to laugh but that's not really my thing is it…

"Fine… Bye Haa-san…" Shigure said angrily as I got in my car and headed over to Ushio Okazaki's apartment.

Over at school….

 **Yuki pov**

Ushio Okazaki...Do I know her? And why is she so interested in Honda san? Hmm I should ask that stupid cat… But he looks annoyed. Oh it's cause Okazaki chan is talking about Honda san… I hope she's okay. I don't think Okazaki chan knows how many people she's hurting, Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani both think that Tohru has gone missing… At first we told them that Honda san was on holiday for a while… But they knew that Honda san wouldn't go on holiday in the middle of High School so we had to tell them that she's missing. I know that they hate us but we can't risk telling them about the zodiac curse… If we did then Akito might do something worse to Tohru… Like kill her. Anyway where is that stupid cat? Walking up to Kyo I noticed he wasn't doing anything, like me.

"Kyo, I have a question?"  
"What, you damn rat?" Kyo said looking tired and not even shouting. Noticing Ushio was nearby I quickly replied.

"Not here outside in the hallway…"  
"About Tohru?" Kyo said suddenly looking up. Whats wrong with Kyo… He seems out of it.

"No about something else… About Okazaki chan to be exact," I replied as Kyo nodded and got up.

"Fine, Whatever just hurry it up will ya!" Kyo suddenly shouted making everyone else look at us. "What?!"

"Hey Carrot top! Shut up!" Uo shouted at Kyo as he glared at her as the used too.

"No! Why don't you Yankee!" He shouted as the both suddenly looked away from each other angrily.

"Um…" I said confused slightly. I think I know what just happened… Tohru….

"Hurry up! You had a question didn't you!" Kyo suddenly shouted as the whole class looked at us and then to Uo and Hana.

"Go ahead stupid rat…"

"Well… Stupid cat…. It's about Okazaki chan, Do you feel like you know her?" I asked as Kyo frowned.

"Hell why would I know her?! Ask Haru or that stupid rabbit… Maybe Shigure knows but I don't know so stop asking me stupid questions will ya!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh okay…" Strange… Maybe I'm just thinking things.."

"Yeah now can I go?!" Kyo said as I heard footsteps approach us.

two about Tohru, Do you know when she will be returning to school?" Mayu sensei and everyone else had been told that Tohru was sick and wouldn't be back for a week or so… Hatori had written the note and Shigure had called in as her guardian. I don't know what to say.

"Um I think you will have to ask Shigure about that," I replied as Mayu's expression turned to a disgusted one.

"Don't tell me I'll have to listen to him drone on and on!" Mayu shouted as I laughed.

"Well yeah I think so?" I replied unsure as Mayu frowned.

"Come to my office then,"  
"What now?" Kyo suddenly said as Mayu hit him on the head

"Yes now! So you can listen to him drone on and on too!" Mayu said laughing evilly.

"Of all people why did Tohru's guardian have to be Shigure?! I mean the Sohma family is huge! She could've lived with someone else! Or another family entirely!" Mayu mumbled dialing Shigure's number, He picked up straight away which was a shock. Annoyingly though Mayu sensei had put it on speaker to torture us all.

"One second Mitchan!~" Shigure sang which made it obvious that Shigure was annoying his editor who sounded like she was in hell from the crying. "Hello! Shigure Sohma speaking!"  
"Ugh…" Mayu groaned,

"Oh Mayu! Hiya how you doing!?" Shigure shouted as Mayu sensei looked pissed.

"I swear Shigure I will murder you if you call me Mayu! Don't call me that! And anyway you're torturing Yuki and Orange top too…" Mayu mumbled.

"Orange top and Yuki? Ohh you mean Kyo?"

"Ugh…" Both Kyo and I groaned.

"Yes…" Mayu mumbled.

"Hi Yuki! Kyo! Why are you calling me then? Aww did you all miss me?" Shigure asked annoying all of us.

"I swear Shigure!"

"Hi Shigure…" I sighed as Shigure laughed. He's probably enjoying annoying Mayu sensei...

"So then Mayu why did you call? To ask about Haa-san?"

"Why would Mayuko Sensei ask about Hatori?" I asked as Mayu sensei sent a death glare over my way. Mayu Sensei is the only teacher who doesn't treat me as prince… I'm glad really...

"Oh well you see-" Shigure went to explain as Mayuko cut him off

"Shigure?... Want to die? Or should I ask Hatori or what's his name… Yuki what's your brothers name? He's annoying like Shigure?"  
"Ayame…" I said annoyed

"Yeah him, Should I ask them to tell everyone every single embarrassing detail to your editor and everyone else… Thinking about it, I happen to know some embarrassing things about you too, Yuki, Kyo… Would you like to know?" Mayu asked an evil expression forming on her face as Shigure cried in shock.

"Hell I don't!" Kyo shouted

"Shut up Kyo, And I'm sorry Mayu! So then why did you call?" Shigure asked finally shutting up.

"Oh yeah why are we here talking to this moron?"  
"To ask when Honda san will be coming back to school…" I replied as Kyo suddenly looked angry again.

"Oh yeah! So then when will Tohru be coming back to school?"  
"Tohru? Hehehe… Um she was really sick so Hatori decided to send her to the hospital…" Shigure explained. Stupid he laughed nervously…

"Shigure…" Mayu shouted looking towards Kyo and I.

"What! It's the truth!" Shigure shouted as Mayuko sighed.

"Fine then… Yuki make sure you help her study! Kyo probably doesn't study so you can do it!" Mayu laughed as Kyo finally said something.

"Like hell I study!" Kyo shouted as both Shigure and Mayu laughed.

"Yeah right… Anyway bye Shigure! And I swear the next time I see you I will murder you!" Mayuko shouted

"Yeah yeah okay! Remember to read my next book Mayu!" Shigure laughed

"Mayu Sensei… You actually read that garbage?" I asked as Mayu shouted

"No I do not! SHIGURE!" Mayu shouted as Shigure laughed

"Bye Mayuki-chi!~" Shigure sang cutting the call.

"Ugh… Yuki, Orange top go back to class…" Mayu sensei sighed obviously tired by Shigure.

"Yes Mayuko Sensei…" I said as I walked out of the room. Kyo had later followed.

"I don't think Honda san will be able to stay in hospital forever…" I said as Kyo nodded slightly…

"Yeah…" After that we both went back to class in silence. The rest of the class looked at us oblivious to the fact that both Yuki and Kyo were depressed… Only Ushio had noticed it but she had only noticed Yuki depressed….

* * *

So then what do you think? The phone call between Mayuko, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki was supposed to be funny I don't know if it is!

Anyway I would be happy if I got a review~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I couldn't stop smiling when I read them… thats weird. Anyway the chapter title is sort of weird as I couldn't think of much. Anyway I had writer's block...

Um most of you said that you wanted me to continue so here is the next chapter! ^^ The next chapter will hopefully be up quicker, Also do you like my cover? It says Lets Stay Together Always underneath the Fruits Basket sign you can read it that well though ^^

So on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Five: The girl named Ushio

Ushio pov:

A while back, Kyo kun and Yuki kun had both gone outside in the hallway, Of course the whole class was curious to know what they were talking about… especially the Prince Yuki fanclub. Of course none of us dared to actually listen to their conversation seeing as Kyo kun looked like he was about to murder someone, literally murder someone. My mind drifted back to Tohru, The description Uo and Hana chan gave of her fits Tohru well, I mean she apologises a lot and she has a ribbon in her her and she is really cute… that sounds weird. I laughed suddenly as Uo and Hana chan looked at me and then laughed patting me on the head.

"Your weird Ushio!" Uo said laughing as Hana nodded in agreement. A strange thing is that before Yuki and Kyo kun left, Yuki had looked at me suddenly, like in confusement? I don't know maybe he was just looking around the classroom and just noticed me there!... My head hurts… Oh there's Yuki and Kyo now! Wait whats with Yuki kun's expression? He looks sad… Which is strange but I've noticed that he looks sad and so does Kyo… Maybe because of Tohru? Also this is probably strange but when I was younger I had this dream… It didn't feel like a dream however but at the end of it, I woke up, So I assumed it was a dream… It went like this….

We met on the Friday of the first week of middle school, I was walking back home when I saw a boy sitting on the bench, he looked tired. Of course seeing as I was small then I didn't realise that you weren't actually supposed to know not to talk to strangers… I did know I just forgot for a bit… Approaching the boy I saw he was crying, He looked like he was trying not too which made his face turn red.

"Um…" I said shyly fiddling with my scarf.

"Umm y-yes?" He asked quickly rubbing his eyes and then looking at me smiling.

Thinking about it now the boy actually looks a lot like Yuki but younger and his name well that was…

"I'm Ushio! And I saw you crying so I came over to you…" I replied awkwardly looking at him…

"Oh you saw me crying… Um…" He said looking awkwardly at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you even more sad…" I replied

"It's okay… And anyway you introduced yourself I guess I should tell you my name too,'' He said smiling and then telling me to sit down beside him on the bench, "I'm Yuki, nice to meet you Ushio chan,''

"Nice to meet you Yuki kun!"

"Yeah nice to meet you," He smiled again. That was how we met, Every day from then on we would talk and play, I guess after a few weeks I didn't notice Yuki grow more distant… I think that I kind of gained a crush on him… But I didn't realise it as I was just a kid or a child whichever one suits you… We talked and talked a lot until we would laugh until our hearts would ache, At first Yuki was slightly shy but then he started to talk more. Which made me happy. In the dream and in real life it made me happy. When I woke up that is…

Sometimes I asked about Yuki's family, His replies were short. I guess Yuki wasn't on good terms with his parents… A month or so later I started to realise that I liked Yuki, I decided I would tell him. So I went to tell him.

"Yuki kun… Would you mind if I told you something really important…" I asked fiddling with my scarf like the day we had first met…

"Yes go ahead Ushio chan" He smiled

"I-I-I think that…" I stuttered. The words just wouldn't come out, I guess telling someone that you like them is really hard.

"What wrong Ushio chan?" Yuki asked confused.

"I like... l-I-I think that I like you Yuki Kun!" I shouted turning around and hiding my face… Which was bright red right now.

"You l-l-like me?!" Yuki asked me shocked…

"Y-yeah…" I replied nervously as Yuki started laughing

"Yuki kun… Why are you laughing?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him not caring that my face was bright red.

"Well um Ushio chan I-I-I like you too… ever since you talked to me that day… I was worried that you didn't like me back or that it would ruin our friendship…" Yuki replied blushing which made me blush too.

"I think- I mean I liked you too ever since I saw you crying… But I only realised it a while back… I'm sorry!" I blushed.

"It's okay Ushio chan," He smiled blushing cutely "You know… You look cute when you blush!" He laughed poking me on the nose gently.

"W-w-what!? I'm not cute! And anyway you're the one who looks adorable when you blush!" I pouted angrily.

"Yes you are," He replied hugging me as I heard a noise and then saw some smoke around me. Which of course was really sudden to me! -Wait why are Uo and Hana looking at me like that? Oh it's cause I'm laughing creepily.- However, it didn't last for long, because a long pale man approached us from the shadows. He didn't look pleased. Behind him was a high schooler looking confused and slightly sad. But mostly confused.

"There you are Yuki… Oh and look… You have a friend, But I guess because she has seen you transform, She will have to lose her memory!" He shouted laughing as I noticed a pile of clothes on the ground and a small mouse or rat in my arms.

"What!? Y-Yuki you turned into a mouse!" I laughed and then smiled.

"Akito sama what are you doing here!?" Yuki shouted as the person called Akito looked pissed off.

"I learned that you were getting close to this, this girl! And so I came here. Also don't ask me questions I'm the god of the Zodiac so I can do as I please!" He shouted grabbing Yuki out of my hands. A while after that Yuki transformed back but this time he didn't have any clothes on. Luckily I didn't see anything, Yuki had quickly grabbed his clothes and changed.

"Don't erase her memory!" Yuki shouted as the person who looked like he was in high school was pushed forward.

"Hatori erase her memory… I'm feeling nice so just erase her memory of meeting Yuki,"

"Ok Akito sama…" He said as my eyes were closed and from there that's where everything is foggy… The first time I saw Yuki kun in the hallway today I thought that he looks like the Yuki from my dream but of course that might or might not be true because the Yuki from my dream never told me his second name and so I don't know if Hatori Sohma is the same person from my dream either… Or this Akito person…

All of this had happened before something bad happened to my parents… I'd rather not think about it! And anyway someone is talking to me… Oh it's Uo and Hana chan!

"Hey Ushio! Your smart right do you know what the answer is?" Uo asked looking at me smiling

"Um yeah it's twenty five," I replied as Uo thanked me. As I continued to do my work, Mayu sensei walked in the room and walked over to me. She looked tired. Like someone had drained the energy out of her.

"Hey Ushio, You have a phone call from Kana Sohma. Since when were you related to Kana?" I asked as Yuki suddenly glanced my way. Strange, Why did he look over at me suddenly? Oh Kana is a Sohma, Maybe he knows her or something like that.

"Well um…" I asked as Mayu Sensei frowned "Kana is like my older sister she has been ever since I was little, But she is also my guardian…" I replied looking down as Mayu sensei looked shocked.

"Come with me," She said as we walked to the teachers lounge. (I don't know, is that what it's called?) "How is Kana your guardian!? She's only 22! She is like six years older than you!"

"Um my parents asked Kana's family to look after me, And since me and Kana were really close she decided that she would be my guardian. Her parents helped look after me too…" I replied as Mayu nodded

"I don't want to upset you or anything thing, but what about your parents?" Mayu sensei asked as I looked down then smiled. Which of course wasn't a real smile but still I don't want to be sad.

"It's fine Mayu sensei! My parents… they both passed away in a car accident when I was ten," I said looking down as Mayu sensei patted me on the head.

"I'm sorry to hear that… You're lucky to have a big sister like Kana she's really cute isn't she! And so is Kaito! Awwww you probably get to see him a lot," Mayu said

"Yeah I do," I laughed as we carried on talking about Kaito. Once we reached Mayu sensei passed me the phone and left the room seeing as Kana had told her too… I honestly don't know why.

"Hey Ushio! How's your day so far?" Kana asked me as I smiled

"It's going good! I made some friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, Oh and my teacher is Mayu sensei, You know her?" I asked as Kana laughed

"Yes me and Mayu are friends, Anyway Ushio I was wondering if I could get Hatori Sohma to give Tohru a check up to see how she's doing. I wanted to ask you in case you didn't want him to come."

"Um no I don't mind," I replied as Kana sighed happily

"Thanks Ushio! Have fun at school, You have a few more hours left right? So I'll see you at your apartment! Bye," She laughed as she hung up.

Akito pov: (out of characterness!)

I sat by the window watching the snow fall. I guess the others hate me now… I wouldn't blame them. I mean I erased Tohru's memory, Which was the last thing I wanted to do, I know I'm being selfish but I want the Zodiac to stay but I knew the wouldn't until Tohru went. I wanted to become friends with her and tell her the truth, The one where I'm actually a girl… Only Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kureno know…. Ritsu was too small then. However my mother told them not to tell anyone, She thought that a girl shouldn't be a god. I'm glad that Hatori didn't completely erase her memory. Of course he thinks I don't know that he didn't listen to me, I'm also glad that I know that Tohru is in safe hands. Ushio Okazaki, the same girl that Yuki liked a while back… I don't actually know why but I'm the only one who remembers her. Yuki forced himself to forget and Hatori? I don't know. Well I guess I should go now… I have to check the preparations for the Zodiac Banquet…

* * *

I think that's it I guess, Also I'm sorry if this chapter was horrible! I couldn't think of much stuff seeing as I had a little bit of writer's block. I had written this chapter a few weeks ago but I still wanted to write more! But I ended up not writing it ^^

Also that was a little insight on Ushio's past, and her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I want to say sorry about the last chapter and if you didnt like it, I can rewrite it if you like.

Oh thanks for the reviews! ^^

Chapter Six: Slowly regaining my memories; a secret unfolds

* * *

 **Tohru pov**

Hatori san just finished his check up… he's the same person as the one in my dream, I don't know… Do I know him? Maybe I do…

"Hon- Sorry, Tohru san…" Hatori began as I replied

"Um yes?"  
"As you have been told, You've lost your memory, Can you tell me what you remember?" He asked as I nodded

"Sure, Um well you see… I remember a rat, a cat and a dog… I think that the rat was called Yuki. I feel like like I cared about the cat a lot but I cared for the dog too," I replied as he nodded.

 **(Quick view Hatori's thoughts)**

"Did she just confess to Kyo?" he thought frowning slightly but sighing as well "I guess its for the good, I wonder what Kyo would think…"

 **(Back to Tohru ^^ Sorry! I wanted Hatori's thoughts in this but I wanted to write this chapter from Tohru's POV)**

"W-what's wrong?" I asked as he shook his head

"Nothing, Is there anything else?"  
"Y-yes…" I want to ask him about the word 'Sohma' and if if I know him, but not in front of Kana chan. The person from my dream said not to tell many people.

"Kana, could I ask you to leave for a bit?" Hatori asked as Kana smiled and nodded. For a while now, I've noticed that Hatori san is avoiding eye contact with Kana chan…. I wonder why.

"Sure! I'll go see how Ushio chan is doing with her painting, Kaito-kun~ do you want too see Ushio-onee chan's paintings?" Kana asked poking Kaito on the nose as he giggled

"U-U-Ushi chan~ paint!" Kaito laughed. As I smiled, Hatori once again turned to face me.

"So then Tohru san, Go ahead,"  
"Okay, Um…. do I know you? And what or who are the Sohma's… Why is it in my head?" I asked as he looked at me shocked.

"... Yes I do know you… Do you remember Yuki, Kyo Shigure and your friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima?"  
"I-I think so, C-c-could you describe them?" I asked as he nodded,

"Shigure writes books… He calls you 'his beautiful, delicate flower' and he's a pervert, Yuki is referred to as a prince at the High School you go to with Yuki and Kyo, He has a secret base in which he grows vegetables and things like that… I recall Shigure telling me that he grew you Strawberries once. Kyo is a hot tempered idiot at times and he picks fights with Yuki- Yuki always wins- He also cares a lot about you." I listened as images began to pop up in my mind, Orange hair, Two boys fighting, The person who sometimes cried about how his house was being destroyed and how he teased his poor editor, The orange haired boy falling through the roof and picking a fight with the silver/gray haired one, And then later trying to apologise by fixing the roof. Sitting on the rooftop of a house and watching the sunrise and making wishes at new years. One of them being: "THIS YEAR I'M GONNA BEAT THAT DAMN RAT!" Then more pictures started to come, The black and white beads, running in the rain trying to find the boy after he had run off because I had seen his other form. The returning hugging him in his cat form. My friends and the Zodiac: The kindhearted rat, The short tempered but caring cat, The not so stupid Ox, The adorable tiger, The energetic rabbit, The dragon who transformed into a sea horse, The sheep who showed that he hated me but he didn't, The boar who loved the cat and was a little scary at times, The dog who called me his flower and looked after me like a parent, The rooster who I didn't know that well but I would of loved too, The snake who would make me lots of dresses, The apologetic monkey, The horse who is kinda like my older sister in a way but the cat, The orange cat who I loved…

"Tohru? Tohru san?!" I closed my eyes and drifted off into a long sleep…

 _Tohru? Tohru….?_

W-what!? Where am I?

 _Tohru you fainted, I see that you've regained parts of your memories…. I take it you don't remember who I am?  
_ I'm sorry, I just don't remember, I wish I did. Could I know your name? Or meet you after I wake up?

 _I would love to meet you my Tohru, but that is not possible…._

Why?  
 _As I said before…. You met the Sohma's only because something bad happened to me… I think you can remember if you try,_

Okay…

I thought… I concentrated and didn't think of anything else but her… an image of a woman smiling with short brown and orangish hair showed in my mind, The words she said before played in my mind…

Just be yourself… You'll be fine…. Did you say that to me?  
 _Yes I did, Tohru_ …. As she began I noticed her show up in front of me, _Do you remember me?_

… M-mom?  
 _Yes it is me, Kyoko Honda! I used to be know as the red butterfly!_ She added

I-I don't know what to say…

 _That's fine, I'll pop into your dream from time to time however Tohru,_ _**For there to be pain, there has to be kindness. For darkness to stand out, there has to be the sun.**_ _Now remember that and goodbye for now, That Hatori guy and Kana girl and that cute little Ushio are worried about you!  
Bye!  
_WA-

(End of Tohru's dream)  
I opened my eyes and saw Ushio, Kana and Hatori looking at me worried

"U-Ushio chan when did you get back?" I asked as Ushio sighed as Kaito started crying, "Kaito what's wrong?"

"O-O-ONEE C-C-CHAN!" He cried trying to hug me

"Kaito when did you learn how to say Onee chan? I thought you can only say Mommy!" Kana said as Kaito stuck his tongue out at Kana and hugged me even more.

"Kaito was worried about you, He cried a lot," Ushio said as she picked up Kaito who started giggling again

"... Ushi~o! Ushi! Ushi!" Kaito shouted hugging Ushio,

"Kaito!" Ushio laughed playing with him.

* * *

And here is chapter 6! Did you like it? Tohru hasnt regained all of her memory yet and dont worry this story still has a long way to go!

I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK YAY!  
Okay um to the person who reviewed my story and said you dont get the story and its weird…. If you'd like I could do a summarising and explaining thing the start of the next chapter… Also YOU DID NOT HAVE TO PUT IT THAT WAY! I'm sorry about that but if you found this story weird, fine okay its your opinion and im weird and as one of my friends said too me weird is good! ^^ So your saying my story is good! Thank you! ^^ hehehe sorry I got annoyed

Also….

 **Ushio Okazaki:-** Thank you for reading my stories! We both like Fruits Basket and Clannad! Yay! ^^ Also thanks for telling me i'll edit it as soon as I can :)  
 **Chantelle Donatello:-** Thank you ^^ And i'll keep up the good work as you said!  
 **Koneko the Fangirl:-** Thanks for reading it!

 **Guest 2?:-** Don't worry I'll finish this story!

 **Kayla Cummings:-** Thanks for all of your reviews! ^^ And thank you I thought that I didn't hit the characters right, And yeah Kyo is too stubborn to admit that he misses Tohru :)  
 **Pinkseltzer:-** Thank you! ^^

Bye~~


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry for the long wait! And if this chapter's shorter than the rest, Ill make it up next week by updating quicker ^^

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Remember

 **Kyo Pov**

What does Shigure want... Ugh it better be important.

"So then! Yuki, Kyo…"  
"What?" I asked at the same time as Yuki as Shigure looked at us and frowned and laughed slightly

"That's it! I'm going," I shouted and got up

"Kyo wait, Hatori came by earlier-"  
"So?"  
"He told me some good news, Tohru hasn't completely lost her memories,"  
"What do you mean Shigure?" That damn rat had to ask- I meant Yuki- not really

"I mean that Hatori didn't erase all of Tohru's memory… I think she might of regained it or some of it… However Hatori has gone to check on Tohru. His… friend called him and asked if he could come and a girl named Ushio Okazaki found Tohru and is looking after her," That Ushio girl? And Tohru... She hasn't forgotten us?  
"Okazaki chan?"  
"You know her Yuki?"  
"Yeah she's new at our school,"  
"Oh ok," I stood up and walked of into my room… I don't care if Yuki somehow knows her… I want to go to sleep… Stupid rain!

 **Tohru Pov**

"Tohru chan? Do you remember anything?" Ushio asked me as I nodded. Hatori, Kana and Kaito had left a while earlier saying they would visit tomorrow. Now Ushio and I are sat in her room talking

"Yes I do! Um I remembered my Mom, I don't remember everything about her like why I can't visit her and why I can only see her in my dreams… I also remembered my family or the one which was taking care of me, I remember my friends Uo and Hana! Or Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. I also remembered Yuki and Kyo… Friends of mine," I said as Ushio nodded then looked shocked

"Yuki and Kyo? Uo and Hana?" Ushio asked me confused and slightly shocked  
"Yup! Sohma kun and Kyo kun! I think that's what I called them! Uo and Hana are my best friends from what I recall,"  
"Tohru do you remember the High School you go to?" Ushio asked me dropping the Tohru chan which shocked me a bit

"Tohru?"  
"Well you call me Ushio chan and I call you Tohru chan! It's a bit repetitive!" Ushio laughed as I smiled

"Okay! And I can remember it and everything that has happened in my school like the Something Cinderella play and the Cultural Festival where Sohma kun was asked to wear a dress and things like that. I just wonder what it's called,"

"Kaibara High," Ushio blankly stated as I looked at her shocked like she had moments ago

"Kaibara High? Wait I think that's it!" I said

 _ **Your right Tohru it is, Ushio's right**_

Mom? Wait Mom! Was that you just now?

"It is, I went there today, It's my new High School. I met Yuki san and Kyo san today, they seemed a bit sad. Kyo mostly. I also met your friends Arisa and Saki, I asked questions about you really densely and inconsiderately. I never realised that they might be really sad about you disappearing. I even asked if I could call them Uo and Hana too like you!" Ushio explained getting sad

"Well Uo and Hana aren't the type of people who would be angry at you for that. They were probably really happy that you asked that! Tell you what, Why don't I come with you tomorrow?"  
"But Tohru, You're still hurt," Ushio smiled

"It doesn't matter! I want to see my friends," I smiled as Ushio hugged me

"Mmm what if I took you to your house! Or I asked Yuki and Kyo kun to come here and they can take you home," Ushio smiled warmly as I started crying "Tohru! Why are you crying?"  
"B-b-b-cause you were really kind to me and you were like my older sister! And you were kind enough to bring me home with you! I'll feel bad if I suddenly go because I got my memory back," I sobbed as she hugged me once again  
"Well I did what I thought was best! And your really cute too! Also I'll still see you at school and I can always come round to where you guys live right! So don't cry," Ushio explained

"Mmm hmm, Sorry Ushio chan," I said as Ushio sighed and laughed

"What did I say about apologising?"  
"I'm sorry!" I smiled laughing

Meanwhile over at Shigure's house. Shigure and Yuki are talking in his study.

 **Shigure Pov**

Dear diary that's in my mind,

I watched as Kyo stormed up the stairs to his room. Usually he would go to his room, But it's raining. Unfortunately for Kyo, cats hate the rain. It's cute really. Also Yuki wanted to talk to me. I wonder what he wants to talk about...

Love Shigure! x

"Why are you laughing Shigure?" Yuki asked me as I came back to the world

"Nothing nothing! You wanted to talk to me then?" He sang as I nodded

"Do I know this Ushio Okazaki girl?" he asked as I stared at him shocked slightly. The answers yes of course imaginary diary. Haa san told me about it when we were in High School. Akito made him erase a girl's memory. Yuki liked her and she liked him back. The girl's name was Ushio. Haa san said that this was before something tragic happened to her parents. After that she was in care of Kana Sohma and her family. She was also put in the care of the Sohma's too. Not many people know of this. Only me and Haa san and you Diary! I smirked slightly

"So?" Yuki asked me as I nodded

"Yes you do, You know her from long ago, That's all i'm going to say!"  
"What really?"

"Yup!"  
"Tell me more Shigure!"  
"A writer never tells!"  
"You'll find it goes a writer never tells lies or his sources, Or at least I think it does…"  
"B-b-but still!"  
"Ugh I'm going to my secret base," Yuki said getting up

"Yuki it's raining," I blankly stated

"I know that, Go talk to your diary in your mind!"

"Who told you about my diary?!"  
"Hatori, now i'm going" He said getting an umbrella and going to his base

Let's get Hatori back when he comes by. I'll just go check on Kyo. Walking up to his room I heard quiet. Maybe he's sleeping. When I went inside I saw him asleep on his bed. He left his window open. The rain's coming in and so are cats!

"Shoo!"  
"Meow,"  
"Shoo!"  
"Meow!"  
"SHOO!"  
"MEOW!" I shouted as the cat ran away. Luckily, Kyo hadn't stirred.

"Goodnight Kyo," I whispered closing the window and covering him with a blanket

"Hmmmm," He mumbled in his sleep

I wonder how Tohru's doing anyway Bye bye diary!

I walked out of Kyo's room. Wondering what to do next….

* * *

Hehe Shigures cute! Oh and for those of you who didnt get the diary part, Shigure is basically keeping a diary in his head lol oh and if you dont get anything tell me!

Thanks for reviewing **Koneko the fangirl! I won't listen to the haters!**

bye! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I updated quick cause I love this story! Cause its mine! Muhahaha! joking ^^

Anyway a couple of POV's you need to get your head around this chapter… more like quick thoughts but still!  
Thanks for the review! ^^

ON WITH THE STORY! (I use that a lot don't I ^^)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Coming Home

 **Ushio POV**

It's been a long day. I can't wait to take Tohru to her home! Maybe then everyone will stop looking so sad. From what she told me, She knows Yuki, Kyo, Arisa and Hana. I apologised to them today, Tohru was right, they are really nice.

I asked if I could talk to Yuki and Kyo san today after school, Which is now!. They said yes… well Yuki san anyway, Kyo was too grumpy and tired looking.

"Yuki san, Kyo san, Thank you for coming!" I smiled cheerfully as they looked at me blankly

"Has someone died or something?" Kyo asked me as Yuki and I started laughing, "WHAT?!"

"I don't know really," Yuki replied as I nodded and spoke

"You know Tohru…" I began as they suddenly looked at me

"What about her?" Kyo snapped at me as Yuki sighed  
"Well, I know where she is,"  
"You're putting it like you've kidnapped her or something…." A voice from behind us said

"Kyo! Yuki! Hiya!" Another voice said

"Oh god…" Kyo moaned as Yuki sighed again. Turning around I saw two boys one looked like he was six, however he wore our uniform so he must be the same age as had blonde hair and he wore the girl's uniform, He also had a lollipop. The other one looked a bit scary. He had white and black hair and he wore the same uniform as us too. I wonder who they are…

"Yuki…" The scary one said hugging Yuki

"Hello! Your really cute! Do you want a sweet?" The blonde asked me as I smiled and shook my head

"No thank you!"  
"So then who are you?" The blonde asked me as I smiled again

"Ushio Okazaki, You?"  
"Momiji Sohma! And that's Hatsuharu Sohma, We just call him Haru though," Momiji smiled as Yuki introduced us and I began the story.

"Okay, Firstly I haven't 'kidnapped Tohru', Secondly, I'm friends with her…. It began a couple of days ago. I was walking through the park, when I saw Tohru lying on the ground. I didn't know who she was or what she was doing, But I decided to help.

When I woke her up she told me she couldn't remember anything. Then she fainted. I took her to my apartment and looked after her. She regained her memory though… Not that much far back. So I want you to take her home! Oh but I want to be friends with you and Tohru too! okay?" I asked as they looked at me shocked; Yuki and Kyo mostly.

"Haru, Momiji go tell Shigure and Hatori if he's still there, We need to see Tohru!" Yuki exclaimed as Kyo nodded, "Ushio chan, Take us there please,"  
"Sure!" And so we began, Our quest to get Tohru back home!

 **Kyo POV**

She has her memories back?! About time…

 **Yuki POV**

Honda san were coming to bring you home!

 **Haru & Momiji POV**  
I need to tell Sensei/Shigure!

Ten minutes later…

 **Tohru POV**

"Tohru!" Ushio shouted opening the door and hugging me. "You can go home now," She laughed as she started to cry

"Really?" I said as I hugged her

"Mmhmm, Yuki and Kyo are here for you,"  
"Yuki? And Kyo?"  
"Honda san want to come home?"

"Yeah let's go…" Kyo mumbled

"Yup!" I cried

"Tohru why are you crying?" Ushio asked me as I laughed

"Because, You'll be lonely…"  
"No I won't! I've got Kana and Kaito and You!" She giggled "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"You sure?" I asked wiping my tears as she nodded

"Now go!" Ushio smiled pushing us through the door and shutting it…

 **Ushio POV**

It's dark… All the lights gone….

 **Tohru POV**

"Uhm… Yuki, Kyo? I'm sorry…" I said as I looked down as I walked

"What for?" Yuki asked as Kyo slowed down and walked behind us

"I-I must of made you worry…" I said as Kyo hit me softly on the head

"Idiot…. Of course you did," He mumbled softly as I started to cry again

"I-I-I'm sorry Kyo kun…" I cried softly as he freaked out slightly

"Look what you did you stupid cat!"  
"I didn't do anything! You stupid rat!"  
"Yeah," Yuki frowned

"Wanna fight then?!" Kyo exclaimed as I started laughing

"H-hey? What's so funny?!" Kyo asked me as I laughed even more

"I-I-I'm sorry! It's just that nothing's changed!" I giggled

"Your right Honda san," Yuki smiled

"Yeah, Whatever…" Kyo mumbled again as we reached Shigure's laughing and talking

"TOHRUUUU!" Shigure shouted opening the door and wiping fake tears from his eyes.  
"Shigure san! Hello," I replied laughing again

"MY flower! I missed you so! Do you know how boring it was without you?! All those two did was mope around the house all day… Don't go again my beautiful flower! A-a-and Hari didn't let me go with him to see you!" Shigure whined as he started listing all the things he was upset about

"I missed you all too,"  
"TOHRU!" Momiji exclaimed hugging me **Poof!**

"Idiot!" Kyo exclaimed as he pulled a crying rabbit of me,

"I missed you Tohru don't go ever again!" Momiji exclaimed

"I won't,"  
"Will you at least let Honda san in?" Yuki asked as Shigure suddenly stopped mumbling things

"Move all of you! Tohru my flower, come in!" Shigure laughed as a smiled and nodded

"Okay!"

* * *

Yay! Tohru's back home!

Oh by the way there's still a lot left to this story like side stories and what about Akito?

Not saying any more... I said a long chapter... This ones the shortest chapter yet T~T

Bye~! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Another Story (Part 1)

I'm sorry I havent been on! Ive been meaning to update but I had to make this chapter short. Happy New Year! Looking at 2016 is weird dont you think?

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Another Story **Part 1**

It's dark…I should turn on some lights I wonder how long I've been painting for… Oh and my phone ringing… I wonder who it is….

"Well it's been a long day!" Tohru thought as she smiled and hugged the picture her Mom, "I can't wait to see Ushio tomorrow. Maybe I should call her!" She thought walking out of the room and bumping into Shigure

"Oh! Shigure san! I was just coming to you,"  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Could I use the phone? I want to ask how Ushio is doing," Tohru asked as he sighed

"I don't mind but it's late and you have to go to school tomorrow," He explained

"Um okay then!" She smiled

"Hehe it's good to have you back my flower!"  
"SHUT IT!" Kyo yelled

"Jealous Kyo?"  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Ehh?" I said as Shigure chuckled

"Good night, Tohru, Kyo," He said going into his room

"Good night Shigure san and Kyo kun!" Tohru laughed going into her room

"Yeah night…" Kyo mumbled as Tohru smiled and went to sleep.

 **Over at the Main House….**

"So Tohru has her memories back? Let her be I don't want to do anything else… I'll let her break the curse… And I'll let that Ushio join the family or find out about the curse," I said to myself as a voice laughed evilly

"You'll do nothing of sort, Go get rid of her for good!" She exclaimed as I got angry

"No I won't so go,"  
"Akito!"

 **Back at Shigure's house**

I awoke to Shigure constant cheers. Ugh…

"Tohruuuuu! You can't possibly be thinking of cooking when you just got back~!" Shigure whined as I got up annoyed.

"Well at least she's back," I smiled softly to myself as I listed to Shigure's rant

"B-B-But Shigure san won't you starve?" She asked worrying about us as usual.

"Of course not~!" He sang annoyingly

"B-B-But how?" She exclaimed getting flustered

"Kyo can cook~!" He exclaimed as I growled and tumbled out of my room  
"Like hell I'm gonna cook! Ask that damn rat too!"  
"He can't cook." Shigure blankly stated as I growled

"You do it then!" I exclaimed storming down the stairs and picking a fight with Yuki

"A little while later~! Author chan exclaimed," Shigure said

"What?" Tohru asked confused

"Shigure this is disgusting…." Yuki said as he pushed the food away from him. I had already thrown the bowl into the garden in one look.

"It's not my fault! Kyo wouldn't cook for us!" He whined as I mumbled angrily

"Stupid Cat," Yuki hissed as I glared at him

"Damn Rat," I mumbled back as we started to fight.

"My house!" Shigure cried as Tohru looked around and tried to get us to stop. A little while later we were on our way to school, Tohru's eyes twinkled as I glared at Yuki.

"Um… What should I say?" Tohru asked as I sighed

"You were sick," I said blankly as she nodded and giggled "Kyo kun you've been frowning since yesterday…" She sighed and looked sad, "Did I upset you?"  
"N-no…" I replied as she smiled

"Mmm ok then!" She laughed as Yuki spoke

"Um we kinda told your friends the truth, They wouldn't believe us," Yuki said as she continued smiling

"It's fine, I'll explain it to them," She said as we heard a shout - Or two but three footsteps

"TOHRU!" Uo shouted as Hana ran behind her. Ushio walking slowly behind…..

* * *

I'll have to leave it there, I was wondering if you guys had anything you wanted to happen in this story, I have my own ideas and I have it all planned out but I was just wondering.

Expect an update next week~! & Review if you want ^^

Bye! Such a pitiful chapter dont you think


	10. Chapter 10 Another Story Part 2

Everything I want to say is at the end so, On with the story!

* * *

Another Story (Part Two / Chapter Ten)

Uo, Hana and Ushio ran up to Tohru. Ushio walked slowly behind as Hanajima and Uotani ran up to Tohru and hugged her till death. The day had gone fairly well, Tohru had explained things to her friends - leaving out bits about the curse and memory erasing - and they had understood. Yuki and Kyo were forgiven as well. However, as for Ushio…. She was in her own world,

" **Yuki kun~! Let's stay best friends till we're really really old! Like over 80! Until we have great grandchildren and even more!"  
** " **Ushio chan! Calm down~"  
** " **Ehhh why?"  
** " **Because you're being too loud people are looking at you,"**

" **Ehh who cares~" She exclaimed running around and then spinning "Yuki Kun and Ushio Chan are best friends! So everyone should know!"  
** " **Haha okay!"**

" **Okay then shout Yuki and Ushio are best friends forever! In three!"  
** " **Isn't that a very girlish thing to do?"  
** " **Then you can be Yuki chan for the day!"**

" **Ahh no!"  
** " **Come on! Come on it'll be fun~!"  
** " **Okay!"  
** " **One... Two...Three!"  
** " **YUKI CHAN AND USHIO CHAN ARE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" They both shouted**

"Huh? What was that? Umm where am I?" Ushio asked as Tohru walked over to her and replied

"You fell asleep for a moment there Ushio chan! You look tired how about you rest for a while? Seeing as the others are playing you can rest on my shoulder!"  
"No no it's fine! Hehe!" Ushio replied and yawned

"See you are tired!" She replied placing Ushio's head on her shoulder

"Mmmm I am a bit…" Ushio mumbled drifting off into dream world. An hour later Ushio woke up the dream still floating around in her mind.

"That seemed… too real… Yuki chan and Ushio chan are best friends forever?" Ushio thought

"Oh Ushio! You're up," Arisa smiled

"Uhm yup! What happened to Tohru though?" Ushio replied as Arisa smiled

"She's leaning on you and she's asleep! Didn't you notice that?" She answered as I looked over to Tohru who was asleep.

"She's really light so I didn't notice her!" Ushio whispered as Tohru mumbled something in her sleep

 **Tohru's dream world~  
** " **Ooh this flower is nice," Amidst all of the flowers, Tohru sat. It was a huge field of flowers of many different colours. "It's a daisy! It's so cute~"**

" **Meow,"  
** " **Aww it's a cat~ Oh wait Kyo?"  
** " **Meow!" Kyo purred curling up into a ball onto Tohru's lap**

" **Tohru…."  
** " **Ehh Mom?"  
** " **That's right,"**

" **Well what brings you here?" Tohru asked smiling and petting Kyo who purred.**

" **Have you noticed anything wrong with your friend Ushio?" She asked as Tohru nodded**

" **Yup! She's been quiet,"  
** " **Well then this might be the start of a new problem, Another story. You should ask Ushio and find out what's wrong with her," Kyoko ordered as Tohru nodded**

" **I will," She replied**

" **And as for Akito, You'll find there's more to him than you thought…."  
** " **Eh?"  
** " **Now wake up!"  
** " **Ahh okay!"**

 **End of dream world~  
** Tohru slowly opened her eyes and blinked until she had gotten used to the sunlight, Looking around she saw Kyo and Haru passed out and Yuki, Hana, Momiji and Ushio beside her. Rubbing her eyes she smiled and spoke

"I'm sorry I fell asleep!" She apologized as the others laughed

"Quit...it...with the…. apologising…." Kyo grumbled still dead on the ground

"Sorry! What time is it?" She spoke

"Four pm," Ushio replied as Tohru got up and brushed the dust of her skirt

"I need to get home! Shigure san's probably starving and You guys too!"  
"Who cares about that stupid dog," Kyo spoke surprising Tohru

"Oh so you're back from the dead?" Yuki said as Kyo glared at him

"B-but I still need to get back and Ushio chan's coming over," Tohru cried in worry and Kyo and Yuki sighed slightly

"Then we should get home Honda san," Yuki said as they began to walk

 **Timeskip to Shigure's House~**

"So then your Ushio Okazaki chan am I correct?" Shigure grinned as Ushio nodded all of them around the table.

"Yup! Nice to meet you," She grinned as Shigure giggled

"Now we have two beautiful flowers!" He exclaimed as Yuki sent a kick flying his way

"Stupid pervert, Sorry about that Ushio chan he's a bit of a weirdo,"  
"It's fine!" She laughed as Tohru emerged from the kitchen and put the food on the table. She sat down and smiled as they began to eat, talking about a lot of different things.

After dinner however, Tohru and Ushio had been left by themselves. Shigure had to do something with Yuki and Kyo, Or talk.

"Ushio chan, Is something bothering you?" Tohru asked as Ushio looked away sighing and looking at the sunset on the porch (I don't know which it is I can't remember the wood bit in Shigure's house basically)

"I don't want to bother you…" She began as Tohru shook her head

"It's no bother really!" She exclaimed as Ushio sighed

"Well then… To learn about the past… we need to go to the beginning…."

* * *

Okay then~!  
I'm sorry! I know I had promised a chapter last week but my teacher piled me up with homework and when I did have free time I got distracted… ehehehe

 **To the reviewer who asked me to write an oc story between Shigure and the OC. I'll gladly do it after this story is finished~  
I would've written it right now but I'm writing three stories at once each of which I don't know how long they'll be**

 **But I will get around to write it. Will a oneshot do or do you want an whole story?**

Anyway Ushio's past is next chapter which is out either next week or the monday of the week after. I havent actually planned a lot of the next chapter and it was the same for this one.

Sorry that it was confusing with the timeskips and flashbacks/dreams

Oh and I kinda stole Ushio's line at the end from Mavis Vermillion from Fairy Tail hehe sorry~

 **Do you like the story in 3rd person so like this chapter or 1st like Point of views?**

Bye~ Oh and dont forget to leave a review and answers to my question!~ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

To learn about the past…We need to go to the beginning….

"I came from a rich family… We were well off and had a really big house. The workers were part of our family. It was a nice home. It all started when I came back from school… I was eight years old and my mother was going to have a baby. Getting back home I saw that my parents were doing things that a normal family would do… Decorating the baby's room. Even though we were rich we always did normal things…"

"If I could ask, What were your mother and father's names?" Tohru asked as Ushio smiled slightly  
"You can ask whatever you like, Miuna and Kaito Okazaki,"

 **Flashback**

"Ushio~! How was your day? How are your friends!" Miuna Okazaki, Ushio Okazaki's mom asked gently hugging her daughter

"It was great! And my friends are fine too!"  
"Have them over sometime!" Kaito Okazaki, Ushio's dad exclaimed popping his head into the room.

"I'm sure they'll be glad!" Ushio smiled running towards her dad who told her to stay where she was

"Wait! Don't come here it's a surprise! Be right back!" He shouted as Miuna smiled at her husband's usual antics

"Okay dad!" Clattering noises were heard and a few footsteps too until 5 minutes later the door opened

"Yush! No you may come in princesses," He bowed as they both giggled.

"WOW!" Going in Ushio noticed that one of the spare rooms next to her's was decorated into a fine babies room. The walls were striped with light pink and light blue, In the middle of the room was a cradle/cot with a mobile hanging above it. Toys were scattered around the room. It was perfect.

"You think?" Kaito asked scratching his head in embarrassment as Ushio and Miuna both squealed

"IT'S SO CUTE!" The both screamed

"Haha," He laughed hugging them both as Miuna suddenly screamed

"Mom! What's wrong!" Ushio shouted as Kaito suddenly freaked out

"Baby… coming…." She said as Kaito freaked out and ran to the top of the stairs

"LEO! GET THE CAR! It's an emergency!"  
"Yes Kaito sir!"  
"Dad~!"  
"The prince is coming to his princesses! Wait for me!" He shouted as a weak giggle was heard.

"Kaito sir! The car's ready do you need assistance?"  
"Yes! Help with Miuna!"  
"Yes!" Leo exclaimed as they helped Miuna get in the car as they all piled in at the back. Leo driving.

"Leo carefully,"  
"Yes sir, But sir that car's coming at us awfully fast!" Leo exclaimed as Kaito eyes wided and looked to the surroundings. They were on a bridge and that car was going to send them flying into the ocean…

"Ushio!"  
"Yes dad?"  
"LIVE MY PRINCESS!" He shouted opening the car door and pushing Ushio out of it

"Ushio! Don't cry we'll be fine!" Miuna shouted as the car toppled into the ocean the other car spiralling behind it

"MOM! DAD, LEO!" Ushio exclaimed tears streaming down her face as she tried to jump after them.

"No don't!" A female voice shouted pulling Ushio back and hugging her tightly.

"LET GO!"  
"No you'll die like this, Don't you remember what your parents said to you?"  
"Live…" She sniffed as the woman nodded.

"Now I'll take you home,"

"NO!" She screamed…

" **Are you both alright?!"  
** " **Yes… But we don't have much time, May we borrow some pen and paper!"  
** " **Yes! But shouldn't you go to the hospital?"  
** " **No there is no use, Our life is slipping away… For now we must write a letter to our beloved daughter. Please may she live… She's my princess my daughter Ushio Okazaki!"  
** " **Yes so please! Help us!"  
** " **Yes, Here you are," The lady smiled sadly running and fishing out 4 pieces paper from her bag,**

" **Thank you…."  
** " **Let us write the letter to Ushio. Let her read it when she's 17 years old… And let us intrust Kana to give this to her when they are both older…."  
** " **Yes," Miuna replied tears streaming down their faces as they wrote. (Ushio isn't telling this part)**

 **(≚** **ᄌ≚** **)ƶƵ**

Tears brimmed Tohru eyes as she hugged Ushio knowingly for she had too lost her parents. Ushio hugged her back sniffing slightly.

"Tomorrow is my 17th birthday…. And the day after that is there death anniversary…." Ushio said as Tohru smiled and said

"You should of said sooner,"

"I'm sorry…" She said crying as they hugged.

A little while later and Ushio was fast asleep in Tohru's arms. Smiling knowingly she whispered

"You can come out now…" Shigure came tumbling out first Yuki and Kyo behind her.

"It's Ushio chan's birthday tomorrow! Can we do something special?" She asked as they all nodded

"Yeah! We can have Momiji, Haru, Kagura and the others over!"  
"Not Kagura!" Kyo groaned as they all laughed

"Let me take Ushio to my room!" Tohru laughed as the others frowned  
"I'll take her Honda san,"  
"Careful not to transform,"  
"Yes~" Yuki replied as he picked up Ushio and carried her up the stairs and into Tohru's room.

"Say… Ushio, Do I know you?" Yuki asked to no one

"Mmmhmmm…." A content Ushio sighed as Yuki walked out of the room deep in thought.

"Hey rat!"  
"W...hat?"

"You look troubled that's what,"  
"Aww is Kyo worried?"  
"Shut up will ya!" Kyo shouted storming off and Yuki laughed

"Stupid Cat,"

 **(≚** **ᄌ≚** **)ƶƵ**

"So, tomorrow you will go pay a visit to Shigure's place. It seems that the everyone will be there seeing as it's that girls birthday. It's like taking to down at once!"  
"I'm not doing it,"  
"Ahh but you are."  
"Who said I am!"  
"I, Your mother that is who,"  
"You're not my mother!"

(These two are from different places they have nothing to do with each other)

"It's Ushio's birthday tommorow,"

"Ahh Ushio… So? Is there anything important you need to do?"  
"Yes, This letter that has been passed down from Kyoko to I needs to be delivered on her 17th birthday,"  
"So it's been 10 years…"  
"Yes, And it seems like she's going to get a bit of a shock,"  
"Yeah,"  
"I'm dreading that she might hate me for not giving it sooner…"  
"Kana she won't…"  
"Hmm maybe…"

"Mommy! Ushi Ushi!"

 **(≚** **ᄌ≚** **)zƵ**

The next day had been a good one. Ushio had woken up to an excited Shigure, A happy Yuki, A grumpy but happy looking Kyo, A normal Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Arisa and Hana shouting happy birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"It's not amazing but we worked hard on it last night~!"  
They had then done some usual things and then had gotten to the presents.

"Ooh what's this? It's squishy!" Ushio exclaimed tearing the present open.

"See for yourself!" Tohru exclaimed as Ushio's eyes sparkled

"It's a cat plushie! So cute!"  
"Here," Kyo grumbled passing her a present

"Oh Kyo you got one for me too?"  
"Yeah now open it,"  
"Okay!" Ushio smiled opening it, "Oooh it's a bracelet~ A cat bracelet! What's with the orange cat theme?"

"Uh…" He said as Shigure and Yuki facepalmed as Haru chuckled

"They all have a strange obsession with animals," Hana said as Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru all tensed up as Ushio laughed it off

Then they had cake.

"Yummy!"  
"I'm glad you think so!"  
"It's too chocolaty…"  
"I'm sorry I should've known! Kyo kun doesn't like chocolate!"  
"Shut up Kyo!"

A little while later and everyone was gone, Ushio smiled as sighed

"I don't want to leave…"  
"I don't want you to go too," Tohru sighed as Ushio nodded

"But I have too go!"  
"I'll miss you!"  
"I'll miss you too!" Ushio and Tohru fake cried as Shigure popped his head around the door

"So dramatic… Sigh where's Aya when you need him?"  
"SHIGURE, DEAR BROTHER! I am here!"  
"Eh?"  
"Oh god no!"  
"Kill me!" Yuki and Kyo groaned as Tohru giggled

"I'M HERE~" Ayame sang as Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure

"Why'd ya remember him!?"  
"I don't know!" Shigure shrugged as he was sent flying

 **(≚** **ᄌ≚** **)zƵ**

"Thank you for walking with me Tohru!" Ushio smiled as a figure stood by her apartment

"No problem!" She smiled

"Ushio," The voice said as Ushio bit her lip and looked around confused

"Ehh who are you?" Ushio asked as the voice spoke and walked out of the shadows

"Hello Ushio! Happy Birthday,"

"Ohh Kana! Don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry haha, I have something for you." Kana spoke seriously as Ushio and Tohru frowned "We should go inside,"  
"Okay!" Once they were inside Ushio's apartment room, They sat down and Kana handed Ushio a letter in side an envelope.

"What's this?" Ushio asked as Kana sighed

"A letter,"  
"I can see that, But who from?"  
"See for yourself, Read the front of the envelope," She replied pointing to the front

" **To our beloved Ushio…** Is this?"  
"Yes, It's a letter that your parents intrusted me and one other in giving it to you… The other passed away so now it's my responsibility."  
"How did they…. Get this to you… And write this?"  
"They wrote it in their last breaths," They gave this paper to a woman named Kyoko Honda, Tohru's mother, She was the one who helped them write this...

"That's my mother," Tohru said as Kana nodded

"Yes, Now read it Ushio,"  
"Yes…" Ushio smiled slightly and opened the letter and began to read aloud " **To our beloved daughter** **Ushio, I'm sorry that we haven't been there for you in the last 10 years… Today you're seventeen. Happy Birthday! You're probably a really cute girl now… I hope you haven't been sad over our deaths all this time…**

 **We leave we with something important… I hope you can smile all of the time… Those important things are….**

* * *

Here you go! (≚ᄌ≚)zƵ I like that it's cute right!  
Thanks for your review I hope you liked this chapter! Whilst i was writing it I felt this wasnt very Fruits Basket-y and I'm sorry if you dislike it~ ^^

I dont know what else so bye~~ Oh and the letter isnt finished yet and I might edit it next chapter

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

On with the story!

* * *

 **The letter from the past addressed to the future**

 **"To our beloved daughter Ushio, I'm sorry that we haven't been there for you in the last 10 years… Today you're seventeen. Happy Birthday! You're probably a really cute girl now… I hope you haven't been sad over our deaths all this time…**

 **We leave we with something important… I hope you can smile all of the time… Those important things are…."**  
Ushio smiled and nodded as Tohru looked at her in confusement

"Ushio chan?"  
 **"Friends who will always look after you… Haha that's totally something they would say! Just joking, In the envelope there should be a cd… Watch it after you read this!** So that's what it was… **Also, Ushio we leave you with our money and house. You can live there one day!**  
 **You probably are thinking… Why didn't we go to the hospital instead. Well there wasn't much time left for us. You are our number one priority!**

 **A message from your mother:** Oh! It's mom's writing

 **Ushio my beloved daughter I love you! Remember what I always told you. When you're sad, Think of happy things!**

 **Also Ushio, It's not hard to sacrifice something for another but it's hard to find someone who deserves you sacrifice…**

 **You deserved this~ So don't cry!**

 **Goodbye and goodluck our beautiful daughter~"** Ushio wiped her tears and smiled as Tohru gave her a hug.

"Ushio chan are you okay?" Tohru asked as Ushio nodded

"Mmmhmm," Tohru nodded as Ushio spoke again, "It's been a long day, I'd like to go to sleep! Tohru, Yuki and Kyo kun are probably worried about you,"

"But-" She said as Kana shook her head and stopped her

"Goodnight!" Ushio smiled going into her bedroom as Tohru nodded and left a while after too.

"She's by herself! Go!"  
"No,"  
"AKITO!"

"Where's Tohru!" Kyo shouted as Yuki and Shigure laughed

"She's with Okazaki san, Don't you remember her telling us?"  
"Uh I-I do! It's just that she disappeared and I needed something from her!" He exclaimed

"Aww what did you need Kyo?" Shigure giggled obviously thinking of perversive things.

"S-s-shut up! Nothing!" He stuttered walking off too the roof. Going on the roof he relaxed and lay down. When he was about to sleep however, He heard footsteps. It was Tohru. She looked troubled so Kyo called out to her.

"Hey Tohru! Come here!" He shouted as Tohru looked at him confused but smiled

"Ehh okay!" She said climbing up the ladder and onto the roof

"Why d'ya look so troubled?" Kyo asked as Tohru sighed

"Ushio chan,"  
"What's up with Ushio?" He asked frowning

"She received a letter from the past which was addressed to the future…."  
"A letter eh?"  
"Yes, It was from her parents,"  
"Her parents? They passed away when she was really little right?"  
"Yes…"  
"So what was in that letter?" He asked as Tohru sighed

"I didn't really get it," She said as Kyo nodded

"Well don't get upset cause she'll be fine!" He shouted scratching his head in confusment

"Okay!" She smiled as Kyo tried to comfort her… but failed

"Hey…. Where's that cat off too?" Kyo asked as a cat that was beside him jumped off the roof and ran off. Shrugging he looked back over to Tohru, She was falling asleep. He smiled and gently tapped her

"Hey Tohru! Don't fall asleep on me!" He exclaimed as Tohru suddenly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion

"..."  
"Tohru?"  
"W...who are you again?" She asked rubbing her eyes as Kyo looked at her shocked

"Huh?"  
"Um… I don't know who you are…"  
"WHAT?!" He shouted as Shigure and Yuki came running out of the house

"..."  
"Tohru don't joke about stuff like this!" He shouted as Tohru rubbed her head and looked as if she was going to faint "Tohru?"  
"I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she fainted

"T-T-Tohru!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and slowly carried her down the ladder

"What happened!?" Shigure exclaimed as Kyo sighed

"I don't know…"  
"Go put her in her room," He said as Kyo nodded. A while later he returned, An annoyed look on his face.

"What do you think could of happened?" Yuki asked as Shigure sighed

"Hatori said this might happen…"  
"What?"  
"Her forgetting who we are for a moment…"  
"Is it serious?"  
"Not that much, She'll remember us in the morning. This probably happened because she got her memories back in one go."  
"What does that have to do with anything!" Kyo shouted

"Everything, She's hurt her head and has a bit off a fever according to Hatori. I didn't say anything cause she seemed fine. She was healing well. Maybe her head's worser than we thought,"  
"Why didn't you tell us!" Yuki exclaimed as Shigure sighed

"She looked fine…"  
"Well she wasn't!"  
"Shut up stupid rat! Stop blaming each other and get on with it! If she has a fever it'll go away eventually, And her head will heal so quit ya arguing'!" He shouted as Yuki and Shigure looked at each other and then at Kyo who had stormed off to go look after Tohru.

"Kyo~ Take good care of her!" Shigure sang as a book came flying his way, Kyo had thrown it

"Shut it!"

"Okay!" Going into the room Kyo noticed Tohru's hand on her head. Feeling something was off… He lifted her head and gently inspected it, There was a large bump on her head. Kyo sighed and grabbed the first aid kit. He was used to doing this because of all of the fights he had with Yuki. Grabbing the bandages he wrapped them around her head and gently set her head down on the pillow. He then put a wet cloth on her forehead. When he was about to go… Tohru latched onto his arm and snuggled with it.

"H-Hey!"  
"Mmmm~" A content Tohru mumbled as Kyo smiled and stayed next to her. He slowly drifted off into dream world with Tohru….

"Aww so cute!"  
"I guess…"  
"Don't be such a spoil sport Yuki!"

"Akito sama's disappeared…."  
"What!"  
"He was seen running off earlier today!"  
"Why didn't you stop him!"  
"A knife came at me, I don't know why but I couldn't stop him!"  
"Let me see your arm,"  
"This is… poison!"  
"W-w-what!"

* * *

Hello again! Like it? Hate it? Is it rubbish _ Haha anyway I hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit short…

Thank you if anyone reviewed I don't know if you did it won't show me them….

Anyway review! And bye~~


	13. Chapter 13

On with the filler chapter! ^^

* * *

A problem?

Akito sighed as he neared Shigure's house. He didn't want to do this nor did he have too, Gods don't have to listen to anyone but themselves right?  
But no, Akito was someone who was easily manipulated, But at this point. He really didn't have choice.

"Now we wait…" He sighed and hid in the nearest bush he could find… Which was right next to him.

xoxoxo

Tohru awoke the next morning to find Kyo's face right next to hers. Embarrassed, She tried to move but she found her arm connected to Kyo's. Deciding to let it go she smiled as gently shook Kyo trying to get him to wake up.

"Hmm?" He mumbled looking sleepily at Tohru who laughed

"Good Morning Kyo kun!"  
"Good… Night…" He groaned going back to sleep as Tohru shook him again, "Yeah what?"  
"Oh you're awake!"

"How would I sleep with your constant shaking!" He shouted

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as the door to Tohru's room was flung open

"Tohruu!" Shigure cried as Tohru looked at him confused

"Y-yes Shigure san?"  
"Does your head hurt?" He asked seriously as Tohru shook her head

"No… What happened to me?" She asked as Shigure, Yuki (Who had just come in before) And Kyo looked as each other

"Nothing really Honda san, You just fainted because you had a cold," Yuki lied as Tohru nodded. After a little while, Tohru had fallen asleep. The others had gone off to do there own things and Shigure had gone to pay Hatori a little visit….

xoxoxo

"Shigure's gone,"  
"So?" Akito said glaring at the other person

"You go pay them a visit!" The woman shouted as Akito shook his head furiously

"I AM GOD! I do not have to listen to you!" He shouted as the woman kicked Akito and pushed him

"I really don't care," She said as Akito laughed

"Well I don't either," He said going off in the opposite direction to Shigure's house

"AKITO! You WILL listen to me!"  
"Hah, Who says I have to listen to a b**ch like you!" (sorry~ ^^')

"Your mother that's who!"  
"You? My mother? As if. I have never thought of you as my mother nor will I ever,"  
"You can't change the fact that I am!"  
"Fine, Then I'm disowning you,"  
"YOU CAN'T DISOWN ME! I DISOWN YOU!"  
"Good, Now leave me alone!"  
"AKITO!"  
"I won't go,"  
"Then I'll go," She said walking towards Shigure's house.

"If she goes… She'll do worse then I'll do…" Akito thought, "STOP! I'll go!"  
"Changed your mind then?"  
"Yes now get lost,"  
"Gladly… But I'm still watching you,"  
"Hahahaha!" He laughed walking over to Shigure's house.

xoxoxo

"Hey stupid, What was that noise?" Kyo asked

"How am I supposed to now you stupid cat?"  
"Yeah well I don't know so let's find out!"

"That's my idea in the first place!"  
"Well then let's go find out?" He shouted

"Tohru… Honda… What a pleasant surprise,"

"Akito!?"

"Akito's missing…."  
"What?!"  
"He ran off last night,"  
"The others are at home by themselves… What if he..."  
"You don't think?"  
"Maybe!"  
"Come on!"

* * *

Don't worry this story isn't ending just yet… Still have wayy too much to do!  
I'm seriously confused… Are people still reading? Are you all just being ghosts or something?  
If you want me to update the next chapter quicker that I'd like ONE review~~ ^^  
One's not that bad!  
Byee ~~ Tohru Honda Chan xx


	14. Chapter 14

On with the short chapter! ^^'

* * *

Friend… Or… Well… Enemy?

"What type of noise are we searching for anyways?" Yuki asked as Kyo shrugged. The two of them had been aimlessly working together trying to find a noise that had been heard before.

"How would I know?!"

"Stupid Cat,"  
"Damn Rat!" They argued. Just as they were about to give up, A voice was heard… Two to be exact. One of them was Tohru. Darting up the stairs they flung the door open, Not prepared for the shock that was about to come….

xoxoxoxoxox

"Shigure, I have something important I want to tell you,"  
"Yes?"

"Akito's missing…."  
"What?!"  
"He ran off last night,"  
"The others are at home by themselves… What if he?"  
"You don't think?"  
"Maybe!"  
"Come on!"

xoxoxoxoxox

"Tohru… Honda… I presume?" Akito spoke emerging from the shadows

"Akito san!" Tohru shouted in surprise as Akito nodded

"How have you been… Honda chan?"  
"I've been good, Uhm… Why are you here?" She asked as he frowned. Tohru held her breath. She silently hoped she didn't anger the head of the house.

"Because, I can do as I please… Or do I have to ask you?" He snapped as Tohru shook her head frantically.

"N-n-n-no! You can do as you like!" She stuttered

"Good.." He grumbled

"..."  
"Ugh… She looks scared to death… Unlike other time we've met…" Akito thought eyeing the silent Tohru.

"So… You're here for no reason?"  
"No, I came here to make sure you all came to the Zodiac Banquet, You and that cat included," He spoke handing Tohru a red envelope.

"But… That's still two months away," She took the envelope of him.

"It will fly past," (IT BETTER NOT! What will I do without L.S.T.A?!) He said as the room to Tohru's room was flung open and two angry voices was heard.

"Akito!" Kyo shouted as he turned around and evil smirk spreading across his face…

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hurry!" Shigure shouted

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Hatori protested obviously worried himself  
"JUST HURRY!"

xoxoxoxoxox

"Yuki, Kyo. What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Heck no it's not!"  
"What are you doing here Akito?" Yuki shouted

"What disrespect…" He mumbled as Tohru watched in shock

"Answer the damn question!"

"Well, I came to make sure you came to Main House on New Years,"  
"We're not," Yuki spoke as Akito glared at him

"Yuki, How you've grown…" He smirked  
"Shut up!" Kyo growled, "They're not going!"

"Oh, But you have to,"  
"'You?'" Kyo asked confused

"Yes, You and Honda san are coming too," He replied as Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in amazement

"You've never let me go so why start now?" He shouted as Tohru started acting funny. She put her hand to her head and said something. Then she fell onto the bed confused to what was happening.

"Honda san?!"  
"Ehh?" Tohru said as the others turned to face her not paying attention to the sneaking out of the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Kyo asked as Tohru nodded

"Yes…" She said looking to where Akito was, "Where'd Akito san go?"  
"Hmm?" Yuki thought turning around and noticing Akito had gone….

* * *

Sorry! This chapter is short… Don't I'll update a longer when I plan it seeing as when I go with the flow and not plan anything - like most of this story and chapter it turns out horrible so yeah.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I wanted to review straight away T^T but I was busy….

I hope you didnt mind the fact it was so short….

Bye~! WAIT THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! WHATTT!?

T^T Bye...


	15. Chapter 15

On with the boring chapter! :D :D

* * *

The Red Envelopes

The doors were slammed shut. Shigure sped out of the car and up the stairs, Hatori trailing close behind. Shigure flung the door open and drew all attention to himself - In other words he made a grand entrance… Though it was unintended…

Hatori stood behind looking at the blank faces that stared at them. They all looked at each other until Tohru spoke up.

"W-W-Welcome back Shigure san!" She stuttered as Shigure let out a sigh

"What's up with you?" Kyo frowned

"Was Akito here?" Hatori asked as Tohru nodded

"Why was he here?!" Shigure shouted as Yuki passed him a pile of red envelopes.

"Because of this…" He replied as Shigure teared the one that said Shigure on it open.

"What is that?" Hatori said as the others shrugged

"We don't know, All we do know it's some form of invitation according to Honda san,"  
"Let me read it... "  
" **Tohru!"** A voice hissed as Tohru looked around not quite knowing where it was from, " **In your head silly!"**  
"Oh!" She thought as she recognized the voice "Mom?"  
" **Yeah, It's me… You need to go to Ushio later and remember what I told you,"** Kyoko ordered  
" **Oh okay... "** She replied thinking she was going mad

" **You're not going mad,** " She laughed " **Nice chatting Tohru!"** Tohru frowned as Kyo shook her

"H-Huh?"  
"Quit daydreaming and listen!" He shouted as Tohru nodded

"It's an invite to the Zodiac banquet… We don't usually get invites…" Shigure mumbled as Hatoi took the piece of paper and studied it

"Akito has something planned," He said as the others nodded

"But what?" Kyo asked as they shrugged

"We'll just have to wait and see," Shigure said not liking what was happening

"But why is there extras?" Yuki asked as Shigure frowned

"There's extra?"  
"Yeah three extra," Kyo grumbled as Yuki showed him the three invites

"Tohru, Kyo and… Ushio?" He asked as the other's nodded, "But Ushio's just an outsider…"  
"This isn't making much sense…" Yuki said as the others nodded. Shigure and Hatori walked to the door,

"Don't stay up here too long~" Shigure winked as Yuki and Kyo growled at him as he skipped off

"Um I should go see Ushio chan!" Tohru said as she went to the door but tripped along the way. While she was falling Kyo ran to catch her but forgot he was going to transform. Yuki listened for the usual poof… But it didn't come. Instead he saw Tohru hugging Kyo.

"Huh?" They chorused as Shigure ran back into the room with a confused expression on his face

"Where's the scowling orange cat?" He asked as a poof was heard and Kyo was in his cat form, "Oh there he is…"

"Hey Shigure… Wasn't that a bit odd?" Yuki asked as Shigure nodded as he knew what happened

"The curse is weakening, This might happen from time to time," He smirked at Kyo who frowned at him

"Why?" Tohru asked as Shigure grin grew wide

"Because… The cat loves someone~!" Shigure teased as Kyo blushed and growled at Shigure

"SHUT UP!" He shouted turning back to normal. Tohru quickly covered her eyes as Kyo got dressed and killed Shigure. Well he tried to anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ushio chan?" Tohru asked knocking on her door.  
"Y-y-yeah?" Ushio shouted her voice wavering a bit

"Can I come in?"  
"Um… I'd like to… Be by myself," She replied as Tohru's heart sank a little.  
"I'm worried about you though…" Tohru whispered as a sorry was heard

"You can…" Tohru let herself in not prepared for the sight before her. Ushio's eyes were red and she was wrapped in her blanket (Oops Ushio sounds like she's been dumped hehe….)

"H-H-Hello…" She said as Tohru gave her a hug

"Ushio chan! Are you OK?"  
"Yeahh…" She replied as they sat in silence for a bit until Ushio spoke up, "Why is it so dark?" ('cause the lights not on! Sorry had to say that)  
"Because you're sad, It's fine to feel sad… But I don't understand why you are sad. I thought you'd be happy…"  
"I thought that too…." She replied, "I don't know why I feel sad…. Maybe it 'cause I didn't get it sooner or maybe they're just happy tears," Tohru nodded as Kyoko's voice popped back into her head

" _ **For there to be pain, there has to be kindness. For darkness to stand out, there has to be the sun,**_ "  
"Ushio, I'm sure your parents don't want you to be sad! Also they'd want you to smile and have fun. I'm sure they love to watch you every day growing and pursuing your dreams! So don't be sad," Tohru said as Ushio sniffed and wiped her tears

"B-But I don't know how…"  
"Think about all the things that'll make you happy!" Tohru said as Ushio nodded and took a moment to think. She then smiled and gave Tohru a hug causing them both to topple over. The two laughed and started to talk about different things, Laughing and being weird. But that laughter stopped when a phone started to ring.  
"Oh! Ushio the phone!" Tohru exclaimed as Ushio got up and picked up the phone

"Hello! Ushio Okazaki speaking," She said as a frantic voice was heard. Ushio froze. Tohru looked at her confused as Ushio dropped the phone. She then ran out of the house grabbing her coat on the way.  
"Ushio?!" Tohru shouted pulling on her coat and running after her…..

* * *

Hello~  
Sorry for the really really boring chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be good… Though a bit annoying from what I can make from it, Chapter 17 is going to be good too! Hopefully…

Anyway, I have a question, Do you have any ships that you don't want together? Like I don't know Yuki and Tohru or Kyo and Tohru -This story's a Kyo and Tohru by the way hehe sorry!  
Also do you mind if I made Hatori and Kana go back together? I've already started it but I can change things around. If you don't want them together then you'll have to tell me by the next chapter…

Oh and the other Zodiac members are going to be in not the next chapter but the next next chapter!

Bye! Tohru Honda Chan~ ^^


	16. Chapter 16

ON WITH THIS REALLY GOOD CHAPTER~~

* * *

Memories from past love

"Ushio chan!" Tohru shouted running after Ushio who ignored her. Tohru didn't know where she was going but had faith in her friend. However, Tohru soon recognised the place - It was near the Main House - Why was Ushio going here though?  
They ran past the house and stopped by a smaller one. Ushio frantically knocked as Tohru caught her breath.

"Open the door!" She shouted as the door creaked open and Mayu sensei stood, holding Kaito. She let them both in, murmuring a soft hello.

"What happened?" Ushio asked as Tohru saw the fright. Mayu sighed.

"I don't know what to say… Two things have happened… Kaito's dad has passed away…." She whispered as Tohru and Ushio gasped.

"A-And?"  
"Kana remembered someone she really loved… But now she feels she's betrayed everyone," Tohru's eyes widened, She knew what she was talking about. Ushio, On the other hand, was frowning for she had no clue to what was happening.

"Let's go in," They went into the room.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

"I like… I-I-I think that I like you Yuki kun!" The girl shouted hiding her face.

"You l-l-like me?!" I asked shocked

"Y-Yeah," She replied nervously as I started laughing

"Yuki kun… Why are you laughing?" She asked turning around as I saw her blushing face.

"Well… Um Ushio chan I like you too…. Ever since you talked to me that day actually - I was worried you didn't like me back," I replied blushing - slightly

"I think - I mean I liked you ever since I saw you crying… I only just realised it," She said

"It's okay Ushio chan," I smiled "You know… You look cute when you blush!" I laughed poking her on the nose gently.

"I'm not~ And anyway you're the one who looks adorable!" She pouted angrily as I hugged her.

POOF! I transformed…. Suddenly everything went black… All I could see was Akito's angry expression…. Then I woke up. The room was pitch black.

"Ushio…"

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Kyo lay on the rooftop and looked at the stars. He hated it, the fact that Yuki got everything and all he could do was watch. But he wasn't going to let that happen… Not for Tohru. Even if you gave him all the money in the world - He wouldn't give up Tohru. He would love her until he dies - No even after he died. That's what he vowed to do.  
"I-I… love Tohru," Kyo realised "But… What if… What if she chooses Yuki… What then…" He mumbled " I doubt she'll choose me anyway…. Because of me… Her mother died…"  
" _ **That wasn't your fault Kyo…"**_  
"What if she hates me when she finds out?"  
" _ **Tohru wouldn't hate anyone,"**_  
"What if… She doesn't love me?"  
" _ **She does! She loves you very much!"**_  
"If I pulled Kyoko back… Then Tohru would be living happily with her…."

" _ **You made the right choice… Tohru's happy here… You were scared, No one blames you… Not even me,**_ "  
"It's all my fault…"  
" _ **It's not…"**_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

"Kana?" Ushio asked as Kana looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hello Ushio, Tohru," She said as Ushio and Tohru sat down beside her

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked as Kana shook her head

"Tohru, You know the Sohma family right? Do you know if Hatori and I were... " She asked wiping her tears

"Together?"  
"Yes,"  
"Momiji told me the story…. Yes you were…" Tohru said as Kana's tears began to flow again

"Did he have to erase my memories of him?" She cried as Ushio comforted her

"Yes, He couldn't see you in so much pain… He had to,"  
"I need to see him!" Kana replied getting up, "Tohru… Do you know where he is?"  
"Shigure san's house,"

"Let's go then!" Kana shouted getting up and pulling on her shoes… She then ran off Ushio and Tohru chasing after her.

"Good luck," Mayu mumbled after the others had gone, "I hope things go well," She smiled as cradled Kaito

 **XOXOXOXOX**

"Do you have to go~" Shigure whined as Hatori glared at him

"Of course,"  
"But Haa sa- Oh someone's coming," Shigure said

"Who is it?" Hatori asked

"Tohru, Ushio and…" A figure ran up the path and hugged Hatori.

"K-Kana?" He said as she hugged him

"Hatori! I'm sorry! I love you… I really do, I'm sorry for making you sad, For hurting you…" She cried as Shigure, Tohru, Ushio and Kyo (Who was on the roof) watched

"I-"  
"I feel like I'm a bad mother… I feel like I've betrayed them both… But I love you…. I don't know what to do!" She said crying as Hatori wiped her tears

"Don't cry, You're not a bad mother… I love you too…" He said finally as Shigure's face lit up in happiness. His friend was finally doing the right thing.

"You do?"  
"Yes, But I'm not good enough for you…" He said as Shigure face palmed. (xD)  
"You-" Kana began to protest but Hatori silenced her with a kiss.

It was short and only lasted a few moments. A few moments… That's all they needed.

Then they pulled away, Hatori got into his car and drove away, Kana fell to the ground and began to cry. She couldn't stop crying. Shigure walked over to her, Placing his hand on her shoulder he comforted her.

"It'll be fine… He'll come around…"

* * *

Hello~! This is hopefully the best chapter yet! KYO REALISED HE LIKES TOHRU! All we need is for Tohru to say that too!

See if you can guess who was trying to talk to Kyo when he was thinking!

Also thanks for the reviews~!

Next Chapter: A PICNIC! With everyone there…. Most of the chapter will be non story based though it's kinda needed as well…

You'll find out when you read it~

See you soon, Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

On with the story!

Sorry for the long wait! ^^

* * *

Sometimes we just have to let go…

I watched as Shigure-san placed his hand on Kana chan's shoulder. I admit…. It was pretty shocking. If that happened to me with - um then I would feel horrible…. Shigure-san comforted her but she didn't reply.

"It's cold…" he started to say "You should come in,"

"I'd like to go home," She grumbled getting up

"Kana-chan-" Shigure-san protested but was cut off

"Please…" She begged averting her eyes from all of us. Shigure-san sighed and mumbled an OK. Kana-chan thanked him and walked off. Ushio-chan - who was beside me - went to go after her.

"Ushio," Shigure-san stopped her as Ushio-chan turned around. Shigure-san simply had to shake his head for her to understand. He then spoke again; his usual cheerful mood enveloping him.

"Let's go in!" he smiled "You too Kyo,"

"Uh, sure…" Kyo kun replied

XOXOXOXOX

"Here," Shigure-san grinned handing Ushio-chan the red envelope* (A.N: note about this at the end)

"What is it?" Ushio-chan asked pulling a confused face. Shigure-san chuckled.

"Open it," I smiled "You won't know till you do," Ushio chan's mouth formed an 'O' shape. She carefully opened the envelope and read the square of card that was inside.

"You are hereby invited to the Sohma New Years Party and the Zodiac Banquet. Think of yourself as lucky! This is the first time I'm letting a complete outsider like you in!" She read. Sohma kun and Kyo kun flinched at Akito san's harsh words.

"Sorry about that Okazaki-san," Sohma kun exhaled as Ushio-chan shook her head

"No don't be! This person sounds charming!" She beamed as dumbfounded expression befell Sohma kun, Kyo kun, and Shigure-san; Who laughed afterward.

"Well, that's one way to describe Akito!" Shigure-san and I giggled as the phone began to ring, "Oh! I'll get it~"

"One question… What's this Zodiac Banquet thingy?" Ushio-chan inquired as an awkward aurora filled the air.

"It's-" Sohma kun began to say

"A costume party where they have to dress up as the thirteen animals of the Zodiac!" Kyo kun exclaimed as we looked at him with weird expressions (A.N: OOC I know….)

"Eh?" I coughed at Kyo kun's sudden outburst. Shigure-san chuckled and Ushio chan's face lit up in delight.

"Cool! Sounds like fun!" She smiled as Sohma kun glared at Kyo kun and said something about him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shigure san went and answered the phone whilst Sohma kun showed Ushio chan around. Kyo kun and I went to Shigure san to see what he was talking about and who he was talking too.

"Aya! Hello!" Shigure san sang. Kyo kun instantly groaned "Yes that was Kyo you heard!"

"God no…"

"Put it on the speaker you say? Okay!"Shigure san smiled and put the phone on speaker so we could hear.

"Hello!"

"Goodbye…" Kyo kun mumbled

"Where's the beautiful flower and my beloved brother?" Ayame san asked

"Tohru's here, Yuki's with Ushio chan," He replied

"Ohh… The Ushio?" He paused and spoke

"Yes," Shigure san said as Ayame san laughed

"Anyway… What are these red envelope things?" Ayame san wondered

"Have you read it?" Shigure san asked

"Yes,"

"Then you should know!" Shigure san giggled at Ayame san's frustration.

"Haha OK, Oh! Hari's here!" Ayame san shouted dropping the phone and skipping over to Hatori san. We were - just - able to listen to their conversation. "Hari~!" From what we heard, it sounded like Hatori san ignored him. "Oh.. Well OK…"

"Hey! Come back!" Shigure san bellowed as footsteps were heard.

"I'm back!" He laughed. Shigure san sighed.

"What happened?"

"Hari ignored me… What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"Hmm OK!"

"Anyway, Why'd you call?" Shigure san frowned

"Oh! Everyone's coming over tomorrow! We can have a picnic with Tohru chan's lovely cooking!" He exclaimed as I began to protest

"N-N-No! It's not that good!"

"Yes, it is~ Anyway, Do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" I replied as Shigure san grinned

"One more thing, Don't let Ushio san find out about the curse. Tohru'll have to pay…"

"We weren't planning to take that risk," Shigure san said

"Good… Who knows what Akito will do." Ayame san mumbled as I gasped slightly… They're right… Akito san might even kill me… I began to shake but Kyo kun stopped me. He placed his gentle and warm hand on my shoulder.

"That won't happen… Not this time…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was on my way to my room when I heard voices. It was Sohma kun and Kyo kun. They were arguing….

"You won't get her!" Kyo kun hissed, Sohma kun laughed

"By her you mean-" Just as I was about to hear who they were talking about - Ushio chan appeared - She tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked as a small child would. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing," Ushio chan dragged me away to my room telling me something. My mind was on Sohma kun's and Kyo kun's conversation…

Who were they talking about?

**The Next Day….**

The next day was started off with chaos. I was tasked with making a picnic for everyone. Sohma kun was out in his secret garden/base. Shigure san was with Ushio chan, They were "Sohma proofing" the house… I don't think there's anything to worry about, though!

"Uh… Hey," Kyo kun said as a skipped around the kitchen grabbing things and putting them in place.

"Hello!" I laughed

"You want any help?" He asked a little awkwardly as I beamed at him and nodded

"Yes please!"

"Uh, what should I do Chef Tohru?" He smiled slightly

"Make the rice balls!" I grinned as we both played along. We chatted and worked and soon an hour had passed.

Everyone should be here… Right about-

"Dear brother! Shigure! I am here," Ayame san sang as Kyo kun ran and tried to hide… Shigure san caught him.

"Aya!" Shigure san exclaimed

"Where shall I be staying?"

"My room of course!"

"OF COURSE?!" Kyo kun exclaimed

"Oh, Shigure! You'll keep me up~"

"That's the plan!" He winked and raised his hand and gave Ayame san a thumbs up. Ayame san did the same.

"Eh?"

"Onee san!" A voice said behind me

"Kisa!" I smiled hugging the younger girl. I heard a sound of annoyance behind us as I smiled and greeted the little sheep.

"Hello Hiro,"

"Get me water woman! Can't you see I've traveled far! How ungrateful!" He snapped as I freaked out a little.

"Oh um! I'll go get you some right away!" I apologised

"Little brat!" Kyo kun exclaimed

"Hiro…" Kisa said getting sad

"Uhm… I mean…. Could I have some water? PLEASE?" He asked a frown on his face as I smiled and handed him it.

"TOHRUU!"

POOF!

"What was that?" Ushio chan asked as I laughed nervously. But before we could answer a shout was heard. Momiji hopped off before Ushio chan could see him.

"Kyooo~ My love! I am here!" Kagura shouted as Kyo struggled to run away.

"Let me go!" He shouted as I giggled

"Kyo darling…. You haven't visited in ages! Oh, how I missed you!" Kagura chan cried as Kyo kun gulped

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL!" Kagura chan started hitting Kyo kun whilst the others watched.

"Dear Brother! Where are you?" Ayame san called looking around the house. Just as Ayame san emerged back in the room, Sohma kun walked in; Only to have Ayame san run towards him.

"I'm going!" Sohma kun said

"Dear brother you must stay!"

"Not with you here!"

"Yuki…" A new (calmer) voice said hugging Sohma kun.

"Oh…. Hello Haru,"

"Hello," Hatsuharu san said as Isuzu (A.N: All this chan and Sohma kun and other names are tiring to type!) chan emerged from behind him and frowned. I smiled and welcomed them.

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu san exclaimed running inside "I'm so late! You must hate me! I've ruined everything!" Shigure san grinned and poked him in the side, Causing him to fall to the floor like jelly.

"You came with us Ritchan! You're not late!" Ayame san said as Shigure san tapped him. "Yes?"

"How did you get here?" Ayame san grinned

"Hari drove us,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I wonder how it came to this…

We're playing a weird game- Well the game isn't weird… I think the teams are.

Right now, I have to choose who gets the first pick of a team member.

"Um…"

"Tohruu! Hurry up and choose!" Momiji exclaimed as I nodded and closed my eyes.

I only opened my eyes when I was sure I was right. It was Kyo kun.

"YES!" He celebrated grinning at Sohma kun who sighed in defeat.

"So who are you gonna choose?" Haru san (A.N: I'm resorting to shortening it) asked. Kyo kun looked at me and nodded.

"Tohru!" He exclaimed as I looked around shocked.

"Eh?" Yuki kun looked a little… annoyed.

"Well then! Dear brother, What about you?" Ayame san wondered

"Okazaki san,"

"Why me?" Ushio chan pondered as Haru san shrugged

"Dunno,"

It's funny how Ushio chan became friends with everyone. They just introduced themselves and now they're best friends. Well… Aspiring BFFs

Ah! Kyo kun's calling me…

"Hey, Tohru…. Lets beat those two!" Kyo kun smiled raising his hand for a high five.

"Sure!" I laughed knowing I'm rubbish at sports… But I'll try my best!

"Do we all know the rules… of badminton? Shigure I thought it was tennis…" Hatori san frowned

"These are the only sporty things we found in Shii chans house!" Kagura chan sniffed holding up a racket.

"I had these Shuttles like things and badminton rackets," Shigure san grinned

"I hate to break it to ya… But those are TENNIS rackets Sensei," Haru san mumbled as Shigure san was in shock.

"So does everyone-" Hatori san began as everyone mumbled a yes. "Fine. Let's begin, Just don't get hurt… Who going to have to look after you then," He grumbled the last part.

"Let's win them!" Ushio chan grinned as Kyo kun scowled at them but then smirked… at Sohma kun?

"So it's 2 V 2?" Momiji san asked. The other's nodded.

"It's Kyo and Tohru V Yuki and Ushio! My shippings haha," Shigure san grinned. What's a shipping?

"What if Yuki and Kyo- You know?" Rin chan asked as Hatori san spoke

"They need to be careful,"

"To be honest, I'm with Yuki's team. Ushio's more athletic looking than Tohru is," Hiro san grumbled. Kisa smiled.

"Well, I'm with Onee san!"

"Good! 'Cause I don't want ya on my team anyway!" Kyo kun yelled.

"All of you, Go choose the team you want to be on," Hatori san ordered, Kyo kun and I watched as each Zodiac member - apart from Kisa - walked towards Sohma kun and Ushio chan. Oh… um… we don't have anyone on our team. Kyo kun growled as they all muttered that they'd rather be with Sohma kun then Kyo kun.

"Hey! FINE! I don't need any of you!" Kyo kun declared. Hatori san coughed and made everyone even out the teams. Ritsu chan didn't want to play; he helped Hatori san.

"Tohru!" Momiji san ran up to me and tried to give me a hug - Let's just say Kyo kun hit poor Momiji san on the head. "Waa~ Tohru! Kyo hit me!"

"Kyo kun, You didn't have to hit Momiji that hard," I said as Kyo kun scowled

"I didn't hit him that HARD!"

"So remind me again why I have all the girls on my team?" Kyo kun asked

"Momiji chan isn't a girl," Kisa softly said

"In our team… The only boy is me! On their team, it's Ushio who's a girl!"

"My beloved is a male too!" Kagura shouted. Kyo kun groaned, "You are a male right? Even if you aren't… My love for you will be the same! No matter the gender!"

You like girls?" Isuzu san asked slightly bored

"No! This condition is only for Kyo!"

"Shut up! We need to think about tactics!" Kyo kun bellowed

"My love… HOW DARE YOU!" Kagura chan started to break Kyo kun's arm…

"Aww, Is the kitten scared Yuki's team is going to beat you?" Isuzu san teased

"Heck no!" Kyo kun shouted. They glared at each other; an arm's length between them

"Or are you scared… He's going to win your little princess?" Isuzu san eyed me and looked back at Kyo kun who growled at her.

"It's not like that,"

"So believable kitten," She smirked

"Stop!" I shouted, "Don't fight!"

"Huh?" Kyo kun said

"We're supposed to have fun!" I smiled "Not fight,"

"You're right, Sorry," Kyo kun said. Isuzu san smiled and then apologised too. Why were they arguing? Who's this little princess? I looked over at Sohma kun, who was laughing with Ushio chan. I saw Kyo kun angrily glance their way. I gasped… Kyo kun… Likes… Ushio chan? O-Oh.

W-Well I-I-It's not like I liked him… So I wish him good luck!

"H-Hey! Quit bein' in a daze and let's go!" Kyo kun shouted aas I nodded and smiled.

"Okay!"

"We better win, OK?"

"Yes, I'll try my best!" I laughed as Kyo kun grinned but frowned.

"You don't know how to play don't you?"

"Hahaha- I do!" I protested. Kyo kun groaned and slapped his face with his hand.

* * *

FINALLY, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE!

I hoped you liked it - I'm going back to writing in POV or 3rd person.

It's easier.

NO ONES REVIEWED…. :( I don't know if you like it or not so review, please!

But you don't have too (remember that)

I hoped you liked it I don't know what else so….

BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello!

IM IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! XD

Anyway this chapter is weird. I wrote this on different days. (Weeks/ Month/ today and last night XD)

The first couple of sentences was written weeks ago.

I basically have a writers block the whole of the match…

BUT IM OVER IT  
FOR THE IMPORTANT PARTS! ^^

I make no sense…

That made no sense…

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I love you….

"The snow fell… Softly… and slowly. A small kitten stood. Meowing helplessly, It was calling me. It growled as a few droplets of rain fell. The kitten transformed and grinned. It said: I love you Kagura~! - What type of sappy garbage is this!" Hiro exclaimed frowning. I cringed as Tohru laughed.

"You don't like it?" She sobbed "Shii chan said it was good!" Hiro sighed and turned to Kisa… She was giggling as well- I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID DOG! I glared at him.

Whilst I was busy - sending death glares to Shigure - there was a little mouse like squeak coming from the person beside me.

"Five… zero," Hatori mumbled. Ugh! We're losing… I'm so tired. Damn Rat!

"Oi! Play harder!" Rin yelled . Bi-

"Kyo kun watch out!" Tohru shouted, I looked ahead to see the shuttle. Heading towards me. Ah- I'm not ready! Tohru ran as fast as she could leapt up in the air. Even though she tried really hard to hit it… She still missed.

 ** _CRASH!_**

She landed on the ground with a thud, A little squeak of pain was heard.

"Oww," She giggled, her voice breaking slightly. I ran up to her. She attempted to stand up but failed. I caught her as she fell again. She laughed weakly, pretending to be fine.

"You idiot! Be more careful!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to help you win…" Her face fell slightly as I frowned.

"I could of hit it!" Hatori and Shigure ran over to us. Tohru only nodded in response.

"The term 'Cat like reflexes' doesn't apply to you, So I doubt you could of hit it Kyon kyon," Shigure grinned as Tohru giggled

"Shut it!" We waited for ages for Hatori to finish- Ten minutes- finally he came out a frown on his face. Aimed directly towards me.

"She can't play," He said bluntly as my jaw dropped in shock.

"Bu-"  
"We figured that out," Hiro remarked sarcastically. Then, out she came… She wobbled at every step she took. Her leg was bandaged. She began to wobble even more, until she slipped. I ran over but stopped when Yuki stepped forward and placed her arm across his shoulder. He helped her walk. I realised how stupid I looked and walked back over to my team. Sneaking a glance over to them I saw her cheeks turn red. I frowned- Even more than I already was- She… She likes him...

"UGH!" I shouted kicking a rock

I stood still. Frowning at my new partner as she yawned in boredom.

"At least try to look like you care,"

"Pfft," Rin answered. The match begun. Yuki started. I twirled the racket around in my hand waiting for him to serve, From the corner of my eye I could see Rin look over to Tohru with a frown.

 ** _BAM!_**

Perfect! It headed towards me, Just as I guessed. I raised my racket to hit it, slowly… almost… Just as I was going to hit it back Rin jumped in front of me. I growled as we both missed.

"Seven… Zero,"  
Great… This was gonna be a long match.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Fifteen… one,"  
That bi**h! She's doing this on purpose. I was drenched with sweat and I couldn't breathe. It carried on like this… Yuki and Ushio aiming it towards me and Rin blocking my path. She smirked at my angry expression.

She left no attempt for me to hit it. Finding every excuse to hit my with her racket. She whacked me again.

"Ah! Sorry," She faked innocence as I growled.

My arm was surely purple by now… I ain't giving up!

"I'm gonna win!" I yelled as Yuki smirked in response.

"Hah," I swung my racket up in the air to whack the shuttle back. A throb of pain zoomed up my arm as I hissed in pain.

I hit it back, finally things looked up. Slowly the score went up. We had slowly gained on them.

My arm ached, it pounded like a heart beating. Hatori stepped forward to stop me, but Shigure placed his hand on Hatori's shoulder and stopped him. He shook his head as Hatori frowned in response.

That mutt knows doesn't he...

I sighed and continued.

 _ **WHACK!**_

It flew back. Yuki jumped up to hit it back but missed. It landed on the ground, We were drawn.

"Last round!" Hatori mumbled. An expression of relief on his face. Rin stood back. Ushio stepped back as well… She awkwardly took a few steps back and then ran over to Tohru. I smirked at Yuki and served. I examined the scene before me. Yuki held the racket carefully, meaning he wasn't prepared. His laces were undone… Heh….

"...I'M GONNA WINN!" Yuki stumbled forward in an attempt to hit it back. I grinned. I knew it! Yuki tripped over his laces and landed on the ground with a thump. He muttered something whilst Hiro groaned from the sidelines.

"Arrgh! Hey girl! Why'd ya move!"

"It wouldn't of been fair if it was two against one," she shrugged. I won!

That means… I looked over at Tohru who was smiling but also worried for that damn rat.

"Heh… I WON!" I yelled tossing my racket to the side. Yuki walked up to be in anger, he didn't show it… but I could tell. He brought his face closer to mine so he could whisper something.

"This means nothing!"

"Damn straight it does! It means you back off," I hissed

"Tch," (A.N: OOC I knowww) I pushed him away. A smirk on my face. My shoulder ached as I began to walk over to Tohru.

"Yo," Rin said stopping me in my tracks. I turned my head to glare at her

"What is it?"

"Congrats, you passed," She smirked

"What the heck are you talking about?" I mumbled

"You won your princess! You see I wasn't gonna let you off without a fight," I frowned as she said that

"Why couldn't you bug Yuki!" I yelled, "Break his shoulder instead,"

"Yeah.. Well I happen to know that Yuki and Ushio have a 'past,' one they don't remember," She whispered winking

"What?"

"I overhead that old pervert and Mr seahorse-dragon talking, they knew each other when they were younger, "

"You say knew?"

"Akito,"

"..." I stood silent for awhile, processing what she had told me.

"And that's why I did this, also Tohru probably doesn't realise that you're fighting over her," she smiled "She has that, I wanna hate you but also look after you vibe," I nodded in agreement

"I don't get you anymore,"

"Neither do I," and with that, she walked off… her long black hair swinging behind her. (Before Akii cut it off! Meanie :/)

XOXOXOXOX

 **A few hours later**

I'm not one to be dramatic but… not like that damn mutt anyway…

Raindrops sped down the window. Even though it was pouring with rain the moonlight still managed to shine through the clouds. Just like a certain someone… It was a full moon. Why'd it have to rain… why did I have to have this sh*t curse!

On today of all days…

"Why did it have to rain!?" I yelled with all my might. Exhausted I sunk to the ground in defeat.

"Kyokichi! Come eat~" Ayame sang

"Not hungry…" I mumbled from my death bed… the floor.

"But Tohru made it with her very own to hands! Imagine her sad face when she finds out her Kyo kun doesn't want to-" he said dramatically

"Fine… just shut up…" I mumbled dragging myself across the floor. My mood lightened up as I took my seat next to Tohru. She was giggling at something Ushio said. I felt the sudden need to boast.

"You were great today Kyo kun!" She smiled

"You were okay too, We won!" I grinned raising my hand to high five her.

 _ **Clap!**_

We laughed as I felt my hand sting slightly from the high five. From the corner of my eye I could see Yuki slowly getting annoyed. I turned to him and grinned.

"I won! Haha stupid rat!" Yuki looked up from his food and glared at me. The corner of his mouth slowly turned up into a smirk.. A little evil one.

"What?" He grabbed my shirt from the collar and stood up, and with all his might he flung me through the door as I rolled and landed on the grass outside. I growled attempting to get up and away from the pouring rain

 _ **Drop…**_

 _ **Drop….**_

The raindrops fell slowly on my face. Making their way down like teardrops.

"What's happening?" Ushio asked in confusion. Yuki stood over me like a giant. I could hear him breathing really fast. He was angry, really ticked off about something…

I tried to get up again, but couldn't. My shoulder clicked and pain rushed down my arm and over my body. Letting out a antagonised moan I rolled around trying to make the pain stop. I heard Yuki chuckle slowly…

I looked around to see if I could see Akito anywhere… no...

This must be…

"Black Yuki…"

"Haru, there's no such thing!" Shigure frowned

"Oh yes there is…"

I looked back over at Yuki. I could've sworn I saw his eyes glow for a moment. Like when Shigure's really hungry and pounces on his food to eat.

But this…

Yuki was bloodthirsty…

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled, I looked over at her. She had tears in her eyes. The rest had seemed to have made their way outside all off them standing underneath the shelter of the house, protected from the rain.

Whilst I wasn't looking Yuki pounced on me. His fist connected to my face again and again.

"Why do you do this!" He yelled punching me in the stomach.

"Ahh!" I moaned in pain and managed to mumble out "Do what!"

"Why can you be normal! Why!" He took another blow to my face.

Tohru stepped forward but was pulled back by Haru. Hatori shook his head.

"Who's gonna have to look after them if they get sick," He sighed

"You obviously, You're the family doctor!" Ayame said not getting what Hatori meant.

I punched Yuki back and kicked him off me. My eyes landed on Tohru who was now crying whilst hugging Ushio.

 _ **Tip tap…**_

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Ding!**_

Something inside me felt different… I was angry. Real angry. I landed a few hits on Yuki before my body decided to turn to jelly. I lay on the ground motionless as Yuki punched me, even taking advantage of my injury and hitting me on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Ugh…" my eyes were closing.

 _ **Ding**_

Warning bells went off

 _ **Ding**_

My body ached

 _ **Ding**_

I heard footsteps and a felt a warmth above me

 _ **...ding**_

The bells slowed down. The pain flew out of my body and said goodbye. I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head to see Yuki to the side of me. I heard the quiet sobs and my head was being patted.

"K-Kyo kun… are you okay?" Tohru whispered. All I could do was nod as Tohru's tears fell onto my face. "Are.. Are you sure?"

"Yes…" I reached up to wipe her tears. I looked into her eyes and saw the them well up in tears once again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with colour. A strange feeling rose up inside me. I wanted to hug her so badly.

"Kyo kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I…" she whispered tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward and whispered something into my ear. The thing that I had waited to hear… for ages.

A feeling of warmth rose inside me as she blushed. I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled.

"You'll get your answer soon…" and with that I rose. I have something I need to do...

"Kyo kun…"

I know it's wrong but… I need to finish this fight.

"Tohru… right now all that matters is defeating him. If I don't… we might not-" Tohru stood up and placed her finger on my lips.

"I know… but… you'll get hurt,"

"Do you not believe in me?" I asked as she shook her head. I smiled and walked over to Yuki. The tables had turned.

"I won," I grabbed him and punched him repeatedly.

"She doesn't mean anything to you… She's just a trophy to you! To show that you won to me! "

"You're wrong!" I kicked him scowling. Ushio ran over to Tohru and pulled her back over to where the others were standing. Shigure said something to Tohru as she burst into tears and hugged Ushio. The rain came down more. Faster.

Yuki lay motionless below me as I punches him a final time. Looking back I grinned at Tohru who smiles back with tear filled eyes.

 _ **Kyo…**_

Huh?

 _ **Bang!**_

"Kyo kun!" Tohru yelled. A gunshot was heard. I turned to look at the direction that it came just as I was shot in the chest.

 _ **Footsteps….**_

"But how!?"

I heard rustling in the bushes.

 _ **Badump!**_

My heart beated.

"Kyo kun!" Tohru grabbed my head and placed it on her lap. I smiled.

"I- I won!" I coughed. I leaned up and captured her lips and kissed her. It took all of my strength but it was worth it.

The last things I can remember is transforming and Tohru crying.

"K-Kyo!"

* * *

*Hides in the corner* I feel mean…

HEHEHE  
*Rubs my hand together evilly*

I wonder what Tohru said to Kyo...

I know obviously XD  
And I wonder if Kyo's gonna be okay?! T-T

I'm so sorry about the long wait! It was the Summer holidays and my little bro stole the computer! HE BULLIES ME!

XD HE'S LIKE 5 YEARS OLD  
Jk I'm just a nice sister

No seriously though,

IM SUPER DUPER SORRY!

Im also not good at writing cute stuff ~

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs***

 **Swimmer1102:**

 **I agree, Shigure does shout a lot. But I have a weird habit of making my characters seem as they're shouting. (Not mine but you know what I mean)**

 **Shigure's probably the hardest character to write, After Kyo!  
Shigure's a shipper! He loves his ships!**

 **And thank you, I won't listen to those silly haters! ^^**

 **Pandorababe:**

 **Wow you actually read all of it in one go? *Hugs you* Thanks!  
Thanks for saying my story's well written. Sometimes I get scared that some chapters are rubbish! Hehe**

 **Hmm Tohru X Kyo…? I won't reveal any spoilers! (But it's kinda obvious) Kyoru for life!**

 **Oops :P**

 **Tayla Pancake:**

 ***Gives you chapter 18* Here you go more!**

 **XDD**

 **Zozo09: ujfikhfgkaf\jl;g IVE WRITTEN MORE FOR YOU!  
Well this chapter anyway!**

 **OMG YOUR USERNAMES ARE SO COOL!**

Uhmm

Oh yes!

I have a question.

Would you rather have quicker updates but slightly shorter chapters?

Or Chapters like this! Super long!  
But I'll update as soon as possible?

And by the way some things in the story will be pushed back.

Like new years.

I STILL HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO DO *Poses like a ninja*

XDD I'M DYING

Byee!


	19. Chapter 19

***Sings:***  
ONNNNNN  
WIIITTTTHHH

TTTTTHHHHEE

SSTTORRRYYYY!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 19: Confused

Everyone sat quietly waiting for Hatori san….

I passed Ushio some tea as she sat in the corner. She had seen Kyo kun transform… I wonder what would happen now.

"Tohru…" She whispered her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes?" I asked sinking down to the ground next to her, She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What's happening…?" She said. I saw Shigure san look at her and sigh. I stroked her head.

"Get some sleep Ushio, We'll explain in the morning," She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Soon later she was asleep. I thought back to the events of the day… everything was going so well…

' _I love you!'_ I blushed as I remembered what I had whispered into Kyo kun's ear. Yuki kun was sitting outside… no one had talked to him yet. I slowly moved Ushio off me and got up. I walked outside and sat down beside him. He had his head in his hands.

"Are you okay…?" I whispered softly. He nodded in response.

Don't lie Yuki kun…

I edged over to him and gave him a hug from the side so he didn't transform. He looked up and smiled. Looking at his forehead I noticed a big cut. It looked bad.

"Yuki kun… your forehead!" I ran inside and told Shigure san who grabbed the first aid box and rushed outside with me.

"Yuki-"

Yuki kun had gone… we looked around and went back inside at Haru san's call.

"Yuki what-"

He was sitting in front of Ushio chan. His face looked troubled, For some reason he looked at her curiously….

Once his wounds were treated, Yuki kun had picked up Ushio chan and mumbled something about letting her sleep in his room. I watched him climb up the stairs. The plum on his back looking sad…

XOXOXOXOX

 _ **The next morning**_

I felt my eyes well up when I saw him. Even though his face looked content, he looked like he was in pain. His orange hair fell over his eyes making me notice that it had grown a little longer at the front. His cheeks were flushed slightly and bandages were everywhere. Slowly tears fell from my eyes like the rain. I kneeled beside his bed and moved the hair out of his eyes. I leaned my head on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Get well soon…"

I got up and walked down the stairs where Hatori san had gathered everyone. I felt a cold glare look at me. Turning around I saw Kagura chan's red eyes look at me angrily.

I heard questions coming from everyone.

"How?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

Ushio looked confused and sat in the corner with Kisa.

"Everyone be quiet," Shigure san sighed.

"I'll tell you the bad news first… Kyo's not doing so well…"

"Is it the cliché condition where he needs blood and the mortal enemy will give it…?" Hiro yawned boredly as everyone laughed slightly. Yuki kun looked up something sparkling in his eyes after Hiro spoke.

He feels bad… of course he would but…

"Yes… Yuki…?" Yuki kun nodded straight away.

"I'll do it," he stepped forward.

"Right…" Hatori san nodded and spoke again "There's more bad news,"

"..."

"There's a really big chance he might not remember the events of that day. Apart from the fight… or being shot," Everyone turned their gazes towards me. _He won't…_

 _I love you!_

I nodded.

"As long as Kyo kun's okay…" I said looking down. Ushio got up and hugged me as I smiled. She had just been told about the curse. She took it well.

"Actually there's not really any good news at the moment. Though I will be needing to go to the Main House. So everyone get in the car," Hatori san sighed as everyone refused,

"But-"

"Tohruu~"

"I think it would be good if everyone went back and slept… You've all been awake since last night," I replied as everyone nodded and walked out. Soon later everyone had gone. Shigure san had to go with Hatori san and Yuki kun and Ushio had gone to his garden. I looked out of the window sighing. The sun had seemed to shine into the house implying that everything would be okay. I proceeded to clean up a little.

 _Are you okay with that?_

What?

 _Him, forgetting,_

…

 _Exa-_

 _Crash!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"Kyo kun…" Upon realisation that the crash came from Kyo's room, I dashed up the stairs in haste. Another crash was heard. I pulled open the door to see someone standing over Kyo kun…

What should I do?

I looked to the left and saw a bookshelf. Grabbing one, I threw it at the stranger. I missed. He turned to glare at me, letting me see his face.

"Akito san…?" I tilted my head in confusion. He stood there frowning. I looked to his hands and saw something silver in his hand.

"A-A knife!" I exclaimed covering my mouth soon after. I looked over to Kyo kun who was awake. I moved over to him slowly, taking small steps. Kyo kun….

XOXOXOXOX

I backed up against the wall. My heart raced. Just as I was about to reach Kyo kun, Akito san had jumped towards me with the knife. I held my arm in pain and I shut my eyes awaiting it to touch me again. Nothing…? I slowly opened one of my eyes followed by the other to notice that Akito san was on the ground. Kyo kun was on the ground as well, beside him.

"What…?" I ran over to him. Akito san rose and ran off, He jumped out of the window to my shock.

(A.N: NINJA! Okay…. Sorry… XD)

"Tohru?" he mumbled moving to rest his head on my lap

"Are you okay?" I asked still confused to what happened. He nodded slightly. I stroked his head and noticed that he was slowly drifting back to sleep. ….His face looks really red…. Upon realization that something was wrong I checked if something was wrong. A fever… A… A WHAT?! I quickly but carefully moved Kyo kun over to the bed and ran to the bathroom. I turned the taps on and waited for the bathtub to fill. After checking it wasn't too cold I ran back and helped Kyo kun into the bath. I left his clothes on… I blushed as I held the half asleep Kyo. His red face began to turn back to normal a while later. As my arms felt tired I moved a little, Kyo kun moved when I did. A huge wave of water splashed me as I stumbled back trying to not get wet.

"Ah!" I landed on someone as a familiar _poof!_ Was heard. I stood up quickly and noticed the seahorse- I mean dragon- I mean… Seahorse/Dragon on the ground.

"Oh no! Water! Wait! Last time you said sea water!" I flapped my arms in confusement and then put Hatori san in the bathtub as well. I apologised whilst I gathered his clothes.

 _Poof!_

I shut my eyes.

"Don't just throw me in there when Kyo's in there," He said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," I apologised again

"It's fine, Oh you can open your eyes now," I opened my eyes hesitantly and turned around. "What were you doing?"

"Kyo kun had a bad fever…"

"..." He paused then sighed and began to talk, "Well you got his bandages wet,"

"I'm sorry, It's because-"  
"-I know," He interrupted me speaking harshly, "You need to be more careful," I nodded

"I will…" He went over to Kyo kun and got him out of the bath. He pushed me out of the room and shut the door. I slunk to the floor and waited until they came out. It took ages. When they did, Hatori san frowned at me as he escorted the now dressed in not wet clothes, Kyo kun to his bed.

"Tohru… Get some rest, It's late," I shook my head

"I'll stay and look after Kyo kun!" I said as I raised my arm in determination. I accidently raised the arm that Akito san had sliced and held it in pain.

"Tohru- What?" Hatori san moved forward and held my arm. I moved away, pretending to laugh.

"It's nothing! I just pulled a muscle or something!" I smiled slightly. I felt my sleeve get damp as I saw the red start to grow. I moved my arm back behind me but Hatori san had seen it.

"Tohru! You're bleeding show me your arm!" He pulled my arm to look at it. I shook my head.  
"It's not mine," I grimaced as my head began to pound.

"It's obviously you-" He stopped. There was a huge cut down my arm and it was bleeding like a waterfall or something. Suddenly… I felt quite light headed… "Hey!"

* * *

TOHRU?!

IM SORRY I MADE IT TO CLICHE XD

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's not my fault this chapters weird~  
Actually it's making me feel sick XD

I think it's cause I'm imagining a waterfall of blood

OKAY STOP

Wait what

It's raining…. TYPICAL BRITISH WEATHER!  
Oops I just told you where I'm from lol

Uhhh

Wait I have to say stuff related to the story…

Uhh

Oh!  
LONGER CHAPTERS!

UNLESS I FEEL LAZY~

 **SPOILERRRR FOR AKITOOO**  
NOT FOR THE EYES OF PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA. This story does rely on the manga so I apologize if I gave accidental spoilers

Next chapter might be a Akito POV chapter~ Hmm I love her- I mean him XD

I'm sorry if I spoiled it

 **OKAY THE SPOILER ENDS HERE**

I KNOWW ITS OOC

IM RE-READING FRUITS BASKET SO I CAN GET AN IDEA OF THE CHARACTERS

I haven't got around to it so that's a lie but… eh i'll do it… eventually.

Oh oh! Thank you for your reviews!

Reply time~

Misuki: 1 go?! WOOOOOOWWWWWW! XD Cool! Thanks! ^^ I think that too! My earlier chapters were way better. I think it's because I have no ideas or it's a boring chapter XD Thanks for reading!

James Birdsong: Thank you! And thank you for always reviewing! ^^ I might do a quick update depending on what others say! It's one all so far ^^

Thewilderrabbit: HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *Gives you a blank piece of paper* Hehehe XD just kidding~ Thank you!

I really need someone to make sure I don't go crazy on author notes ¬_¬ I also need a proof reader

Eh

I'll go bug one of my friends~

BYEEEEE

See you next chapter! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

On with the story~

* * *

Chapter 20: A mistake?

I huddled in the corner thinking back to the events that had occurred . Blood… I looked to my hands. A sick feeling rose inside me as I ran to the bathroom and emptied out my insides. If I had any that was. Disgusted, I scrubbed my till they were red, trying to get rid if small amount of blood that actually for on my hands. It's all that bi-

"Akito!" Someone bellowed, the only person with the guts to yell at the head of the house like that. I dragged myself over to her with a scowl on my face. Just as I was about to speak she lunged forward and slapped me, her eyes filled with rage. "Do you know how to do anything!" She yelled

"Tohru-" I began, frowning

"I don't care about her! I face you one job! One job! Finish what I started! Kill Kyo!"

XOXOXOXOX

 _ **Earlier that day….**_

A bag was thrown at me me, the birds around flew off in shock just as I was going to feed them.

"Even birds don't like you, creatures as stupid as them realise that you're bad," A demonic laugh came from behind me. I turned and growled at her straightening my clothes.

"That was your-" I yelled

"So what. It's not like they were going to care about you " She chuckled to herself.

"You-"

"Anyway, the news has probably reached you,"

"..." I scowled at her, she had shot Kyo… It's because I didn't kick Tohru out. She got revenge.

I'll take that as a yes,"

"Get to the point!" I yelled grabbing her neck in anger. She laughed in response.

"I want you to finish him," I released my grip on her neck. I backed away from her.

"No…"

"What was that?" She asked, a hint of mockery in her voice.

"I-I…" I backed up till I couldn't go back further.

"What?" The corners if her mouth were upturned into a wicked smirk.

"...I w-won't!" I ran to the door but she grabbed my arm. She pulled out a knife.

"Hmm… I wonder what this knife can do, first, I'll cut your arms then your arms then your legs and finally cut your throat. What fun that'll be!" She clapped hands in excitement as I shuddered.

"N….No… I'll do it," I looked at the ground, it's selfish but…

"So selfish, I would've loves to that but alas…" She sighed. Crazy… I paid no heed to her words and grabbed the bag and headed of to 'mess up' hopefully…

XOXOXOXOX

"I tried to!" I yelled. She scowled and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground in pain as she continued. She left in anger a little while. Mumbling the words: "Such a shame…"

I layed on the floor. It was hard and uncomfortable. I had called for someone, they didn't come. I stood up hoping to find someone. I saw Shigure and Hatori awhile ago… I could-

Oh yeah. I growled in disgust. They probably think Kyo getting shot is my fault. I clutched my stomach in pain. I opened the door to the room and stepped out. I walked down the dark hallway using the wall to support me. I stopped to catch my breath. A loud gasp came from behind me. And then hurried footsteps. However they were to run off and not to help me. I laughed and laughed. Hate, that's what everyone feels and fear. I fell to the ground, laughing at the cruel world.

XOXOXOXOX

An empty world… something appeared in the distance.

It was me… and him. I watched a little bit of happiness growing huge.

" _Daddy?"_

" _Akii!"_ I smiled from afar as I teared up slightly. Behind me something else lit up.

" _Hey Akito! That was mean!" Shigure scolded a younger me._

" _He deserved it!" I exclaimed pointing at a crying Ritsu. He was only little then. Shigure sighed and picked Ritsu up._

" _Come on Ritsu, let's go… Akii's being mean again," he pouted walking off carrying the crying toddler._ It faded away as another memory drifted past.

I was sitting, looking out of the window, a bored expression on my face. _From the corner of my eyes I saw someone try to get my attention. "Hey Akii!" Shigure whispered, jumping up and down._

 _We were slightly older now and with the birth of the others I was made to stay inside a lot more than before. My illness was another reason as well. He grinned waving a bag of sweets. His knees were cut and his nose grazed indicating he had fallen over. I laughed then frowned._

" _You took your time!" I hissed, he began to protest._

" _Hey! I bought these for you! Where's my thank you?!" He scowled_

" _You took ages!"_

" _That old guy at the shop said no! He said he wouldn't give me sweets," he frowned as I laughed_

" _I was joking!"_

" _Meanie!"_ I giggled a little and backed away.

What is this?

I ran away more memories popping up.

" _Run!" He whispered in my ear as we ran off._

" _Akito! Shigure! Get back here!"_

And more…

" _Akito!" She slapped me. "How dare you! Do you think he actually wants to be with you, talk to you?"_

" _Y-"_

" _No! Why would he? He's just sucking up to you because you're the head of the house,"_

" _You're wrong…" she slapped me again._

And again…

" _Akii… I'm sorry this is my fault, I'm sorry,"_

" _Don't call me Akii,"_

" _Akii…"_

I fell to the ground, covering my ears.

"Hey look at her!"

"So pathetic"

"Akii…"

" _ **Stop… go away…"**_

"Akii ~"

"Akii look!"

"Akii~ listen!"

" _ **STOP! JUST GO AWAY!"**_ I screamed waking up in shock.

"Akito sama…?" I turned to look beside me. Hatori?

* * *

Hmm another chapter?

Wowww

XD

I have no particular reason~

I just felt like it

I know this chapter's short ish

But the next chapter something big will happen so I just wanted to get this out of the way.

I hope this doesn't feel rushed :/

I think its fine but hey

In Akito's dream her ages change so here they are

She's like two years old

Akito: 5, Shigure: 11, Ritsu: 2

Akito: 7, Shigure: 13, even though there arguing like 5 year olds XD

Akito: 10, Shigure: 16

And the same for the last one

I know it didnt make much sense but-

Oh thanks for the review! **Tuffin**

Byeeee

See you soon

In a longer chapter!

There's going to be a revolution!

What?

XD


End file.
